Move on
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Salut chers lecteurs, voici une nouvelle fic.**

**J'avais dis qu'elle contenait 5 chapitres, mais elle en a le double, donc vous aurez 10 chapitres a lire, ce qui veut dire que vous en avez pour pas mal de temps avec cette fic.**

**Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque poste, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Pour ce qui est de** Le prix de la vengeance**, j'ai un peu de mal pour le moment, j'ai fait un blocage au chapitre 15, mais je n'abandonne pas. J'espère juste parvenir a continuer avant que j'en sois a ce chapitre a vous poster.**

**Pour** Christmas Date**, j'écris en ce moment l'épilogue, vous êtes donc certains d'avoir la fin. Je pensais faire une fic pour le nouvelle an en suite a celle-ci, mais finalement je l'ai incluse dans la fic.**

**Mes traductions arriveront vite, mais pour** United **je vais avoir un peu plus de mal. L'auteur n'ayant rien posté depuis des mois, je ne sais pas si je pourrais la finir. Mais je la posterais jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien a traduire.**

Voilà, des infos sur cette fic?

Titre: Move on

Genre: Hurt/comfort

Rating: K+

Personnage: Tout le monde, plus d'autres de mon invention.

Résumé: Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?

**Voilà, vous savez tout et je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce prologue.**

**J'espère que ce début vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon, agent du CBI, était habituée à souffrir. Depuis la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait dû subir les foudres de son père qui ne se consolait pas de la perte de sa femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais blâmé pour ça, elle pouvait comprendre sa souffrance car elle la ressentait aussi. Elle avait donc prit sur elle, avait accepté et souffert en silence. A la mort de son père, elle avait encore souffert. La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, l'avait toujours tourmenté et aujourd'hui, adulte, elle souffrait encore.

Cela faisait presque un an que son consultant, Patrick Jane était partit sans donner de nouvelles, sans dire s'il reviendrait un jour. A la mort de John LeRouge, son ennemi, celui qui avait tué sa famille, il avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin du CBI et avait prit la fuite. Il avait laissé derrière lui des gens pour qui il comptait mais ne s'en était pas soucié. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il n'avait plus rien ici, du moins de ce qu'il pensait. Il ne se doutait pas que juste à côté de lui, depuis des années, se trouvait une femme qui aurait tout fait pour le rendre heureux. Et cette femme c'était elle, Teresa Lisbon.

Elle avait passé presque dix ans à prendre soin de lui, à faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas, trop de bêtises. Elle avait veillé sur lui comme la chose la plus précieuse et lui n'avait rien vu. Il s'était laissé aveugler par sa colère, pas son envie de vengeance. Il ne voyait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de John LeRouge et rien d'autre. Elle avait gardé le silence tout ce temps, se contentant de rester près de lui. Son ange gardien, voilà ce qu'elle était. Mais surtout, un pion. Pour Patrick Jane elle n'avait été qu'un pion qu'il déplaçait à sa guise sur son échiquier. Mais toujours fidèle à elle-même, Lisbon n'avait rien dit. Du moment qu'elle pouvait veiller sur lui. Et les années passant, son attachement pour lui avait grandit, mais aussi sa colère. Elle en avait eut assez de ne rien être d'autre qu'une simple collègue, de ne servir qu'a le rapprocher de son but ultime.

Mais maintenant tout était fini, il était partit et ne reviendrait pas. John LeRouge n'était plus, alors rien ne le retenait plus au CBI, même pas elle. Et Lisbon avait une fois de plus gardé le silence, souffrant dans son cœur, retenant les larmes qu'elle ne verserait pas pour cet homme, qu'importe ses sentiments pour lui. Et une fois qu'il fut loin, qu'elle fut seule à l'abri des regards, elle les laissa couler. Elle pleura, longtemps, des heures entières, mais toujours à l'abri de ces murs, chez elle, dans cet appartement vide de chaleur humaine. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Il ne voulait pas rester, c'était sa vie, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais au fond d'elle, Lisbon savait qu'elle aurait put faire quelque chose, qu'elle aurait put tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'elle tenait à lui, qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais non, stupide Teresa. Le silence encore et toujours. Elle avait voulu respecter son choix et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait voulut changer de vie et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Elle était seule et le resterait pour toujours. Elle l'avait tellement aimé, et l'aimait encore, qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour un autre homme. Elle savait qu'elle aurait put se reprendre, faire sa vie et tenter de l'oublier, mais elle ne le voulait pas, ne le pouvait pas.

Jane était partit depuis presque un an maintenant et elle n'avait pas perdu cette habitude de regarder son canapé dans l'espoir de l'y voir. Mais il était vide, désespérément vide et le resterait. Elle devait se faire à cette idée. Par chance elle avait beaucoup de travail. Les crimes ne cessaient pas juste parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien, ce qui fait que la journée au moins elle pouvait s'occuper l'esprit. Ses collègues aussi étaient d'un grand soutien, ils étaient toujours là pour elle, savaient lorsqu'elle avait besoin de compagnie. Parfois elle sortait avec eux le soir, mais pas souvent. Elle avait bien trop tendance à rentrer seule chez elle à se morfondre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sain, mais elle le faisait quand même.

Elle restait souvent tard le soir, travaillant sur la paperasse qui était moindre depuis le dépars de Jane. Plus de rapports de plaintes à remplir, sa charge de travail avait diminué. Mais malgré tout elle restait, encore une vieille habitude qu'elle avait du mal à perdre. Elle avait quand même changé quelque chose, et pas des moindre. Depuis bientôt trois mois elle s'était mise à boire du thé, boisson qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout mais qui lui rappelait son ancien consultant. Le café, ce n'était que le matin pour se réveiller. Le reste de la journée c'était le thé. Elle avait trouvé une boite, seule souvenir de Jane resté ici et elle ne voulait pas la jeter. Alors elle avait commencé à se faire cette boisson régulièrement. Van Pelt avait remarqué cette habitude. Lisbon savait que cela peinait sa collègue de la voir ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

La vie était devenue si triste, si morne depuis qu'il n'était plus là avec ses blagues, ses sourires à faire fondre, ses yeux bleus si beaux qu'elle voyait encore en rêve. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de dormir au CBI, soit dans son bureau, soit dans le grenier qui était devenu le repère de Jane. Les draps avaient encore son odeur et elle se pelotonnait dedans, les serrant contre son cœur. Elle le faisait quand même moins souvent depuis quelques temps, elle ne voulait pas que son patron se rende compte de son manège. Elle était agent Senior, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire surprendre à dormir dans les greniers de son lieu de travail.

**- o -**

Rigsby et Van Pelt avaient tenté à maintes reprises de faire sortir Lisbon de sa solitude, de lui faire comprendre que le monde continuait de tourner. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle le savait et eux avaient fini par le comprendre. Cho pour sa part n'avait rien fait. Il savait que, quoi qu'il puisse dire, quoi qu'il puisse faire, ça ne changerait rien. Elle avait le cœur brisé et seul Jane pourrait le faire revivre. Alors l'asiatique ne faisait rien, il se contentait de s'assurer qu'elle continue de bien faire son travail, prenant parfois les rênes lors des enquêtes lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle allait vraiment mal. Lisbon était plus que sa patronne, elle était aussi une amie chère qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser perdre son travail pour une peine de cœur.

Ce que Lisbon ne savait pas, c'est que son collègue au silence légendaire avait entrepris des recherches pour retrouver le mentaliste. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, pas même à ses deux collègues qui ne se doutaient de rien. Il voulait le retrouver pour Lisbon, car il savait que sans lui, la jeune femme n'irait pas mieux. Il tenait assez à elle pour mettre, temporairement sa colère envers Jane de côté. Mais il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer ainsi, pas après ça. Il était déjà partit une fois, Lisbon en avait souffert, beaucoup, sans rien dire à personne. Lorsqu'il était revenu, tous avaient pensé que c'était pour de bon. Mais ils se trompaient.

Aujourd'hui, l'agent Cho avait enfin retrouvé la trace de son ancien collègue. Ça n'avait pas été facile et pour cause. L'ancien médium, celui qui avait quitté sa vie de forain étant adolescent avait reprit les routes avec ceux qui avaient été une sorte de famille pour lui. Il avait reprit ses habitudes avec eux, avait oublié les gens avec qui il avait passé tant d'années. Oh bien sûr il ne jouait plus les mentalistes, il ne se faisait pas connaître du public. Il restait en retrait, aidant à la préparation des spectacles, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Mais il avait chassé de sa mémoire ce que représentaient les quatre agents du CBI avec qui il avait travaillé durant si longtemps. C'est grâce à Danny, l'ancien beau-frère de Jane, que Cho avait retrouvé sa trace. L'homme, après une cavale de plusieurs années, avait reprit contact avec ses amis et avait été surpris d'apprendre le retour du 'Boy Wonder'. Il avait donc cherché à savoir pourquoi il avait décidé tout à coup de revenir et c'est là qu'il avait apprit la véritable raison de son retour.

Danny n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie, mais il voulait s'amender et il ne voyait qu'un moyen pour commencer sur cette voie. Il avait prit contact avec l'agent Cho, ayant apprit de source sûre que l'homme cherchait activement Jane. Il aurait préféré avoir à faire à l'agent Lisbon, elle l'avait aidé une fois. Mais il avait aussi apprit son état actuel, ce que le départ de Jane lui avait fait et il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il n'était pas certain que le blond repartirait, même après avoir appris pour Lisbon. Ce que Danny avait du mal à comprendre c'était pourquoi il avait laissé une telle femme derrière lui, pourquoi il n'avait pas profité de sa nouvelle liberté pour refaire sa vie, avec elle. Il avait la chance d'avoir une femme merveilleuse qui tienne à lui et il prenait la fuite.

Pour Danny, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, Patrick avait besoin que quelqu'un le remette sur le droit chemin et il avait donc tout simplement pensé à l'agent Cho. Il savait que l'asiatique arriverait à le faire changer d'avis, qu'il trouverait les mots pour le faire revenir. Cho était comme ça et Jane en avait besoin. C'est donc ainsi que l'agent l'avait retrouvé, tout simplement. Il aurait voulu prévenir Lisbon, lui faire part de cette bonne nouvelle, la voir de nouveau sourire. Mais si jamais Jane ne revenait pas, alors ce serait comme un autre abandon et il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça, elle avait déjà bien trop souffert à cause de lui.

**- o -**

En un chaud matin de Juillet, l'agent Lisbon, assise derrière son bureau, buvait sa seconde tasse de thé du matin. La journée avait et calme jusque là, à croire que la chaleur avait atteint les criminels et qu'ils avaient décidé eux aussi de faire une pause. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Elle était fatiguée, pas du travail mais de souffrir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle parvenait encore à se lever le matin, comment elle pouvait encore venir travailler alors que celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur vivait sa vie quelque part. Elle avait apprit, tout à fait par hasard, que Cho avait fait des recherches pour retrouver Jane et qu'il y était parvenu. Elle avait sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine ce jour là, comme si une part d'elle revenait à la vie à cette simple information. Mais bien vite il s'était de nouveau serrer. Elle avait entendu Cho parler à Danny et ce dernier lui avait dit que Jane ne parlait jamais d'elle, qu'il avait comme oublié ses amis.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas se souvenir d'elle et de toutes ces années passées à travailler ensemble ? Mais finalement, peut-être qu'il avait réussit là où elle avait échoué. Il était parvenu à refaire sa vie, à aller de l'avant. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire jusque là était de venir travailler, faire en sorte de rester en vie à la fin de chaque journée et rentrer chez elle. C'était déjà bien étant donné son état psychologique et physique. Le manque de sommeil, le manque de nourriture, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Tant que l'équipe serait là pour veiller sur elle, il n'y avait pas de soucis. Mais ils ne seraient pas toujours là et elle devait se reprendre. Elle ne voulait pas leur imposer encore plus de responsabilités, elle ne voulait devoir compter sur personne. Si Jane avait réussit à refaire sa vie, alors elle y arriverait aussi. Il n'était pas le premier homme à être passé dans sa vie et dans son cœur, et il ne serait pas le dernier.

C'est avec cette nouvelle résolution que la brunette se remit sérieusement au travail, remplissant des rapports, faisant disparaître cette pile de dossier qui encombrait son bureau depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle avait décidé de redevenir la femme qu'elle était avant l'arrivée de Jane, redevenir forte et indépendante. Elle était une femme fière, toutes les femmes de sa famille l'avaient été et elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Alors elle allait travailler, dur, montrer au monde que ce n'est pas un homme comme Patrick Jane qui allait détruire Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, pour le moment ça vous plait?**

**J'avais oublié de préciser que chaque chapitre sera du point de vue d'un personnage, pas toujours le même. Vous aurez un peu tout le monde et j'espère avoir bien respecté les personnages et leur caractère.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 13/01/13_


	2. Chapter 1: Lisbon POV

**Bonjour a tous chers lecteurs.**

**Je m'attendais a plus de commentaires, mais c'est pas grave.**

**Merci donc à** Takara, Offwithyourhead00, Angy **et** Solealuna **pour m'avoir laissé un petit mot. Merci aussi a tous ceux qui ont mit ma foc en alerte, c'est super de voir qu'autant de personne veulent savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Ce serait encore mieux si ces personnes laissaient un petit mot.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Lisbon POV**

* * *

Il allait bien, Jane allait bien et j'en étais heureuse. J'avais passé des mois à souffrir à cause de lui, à pleurer seule dans mon appartement. J'avais juré que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne me faire autant de mal lorsque j'étais adolescente et que mon père nous battait mes frères et moi. Mais finalement, j'avais laissé Jane le faire. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me laisser séduire par cet homme, ce n'est pourtant pas le type d'homme qui m'attire en général. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui, je ne sais pas quoi. Quand je le voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de nous imaginer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement. Comment moi, la grande Teresa Lisbon j'avais pu laisser un homme prendre tant d'importance dans ma vie, dans mon cœur. J'avais pourtant installé des murs, une muraille infranchissable. Mais il était parvenu à se faire un passage, à y entrer et se faire sa place. Patrick Jane était le seul homme que mon cœur avait accepté.

Je m'étais inquiétée pour lui pendant presque un an et maintenant je savais qu'il allait bien. Je ne savais toujours pas où il était, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas seul, que des gens veillaient sur lui et son bien être. J'aurais tant aimé être cette personne, celle qui s'assurerait qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, qu'il n'embête pas les mauvaises personnes. Mais même si ce n'était pas moi, le simple fait qu'il aille bien me suffisait. Je pouvais enfin penser à moi, peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un, faire ma vie. Si Jane avait réussit à le faire après toutes ces années, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je ne puisse pas en faire autant. Il fallait juste que j'en trouve le courage, et c'est justement ce qui me manquait en ce moment.

Je n'avais jamais été une femme faible, j'avais toujours eu la force et le courage de faire ce que je voulais vraiment. Mais je devais bien admettre que depuis ma rencontre avec Jane, j'avais changé et pas forcement dans le bon sens. C'est surtout après mon dernier entretien avec Jane que j'avais commencé à changer, que j'étais devenue plus faible. Je me souviens encore de ce soir où je suis allée le voir à son motel, de son regard lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me tuer sur place et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais fait quelque chose que je pensais juste à cet instant mais qui aux yeux de Jane était la pire trahison. Je voulais juste le protéger, je ne voulais pas le voir gâcher sa vie et voilà ce que j'avais récolté. J'étais maintenant seule et il était quelque part, certainement dans un autre état, vivant heureux, sans moi.

Mais finalement, qu'il soit heureux était le plus important non ? Que ce soit avec moi ou non, il avait retrouvé le sourire à ce que j'avais entendu, il vivait de nouveau pleinement. Ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre c'était pourquoi il était repartit vers cette vie qu'il avait fuit des années plus tôt. Mais c'était son choix, pas le mien. J'avais encore mal en pensant à lui, une boule dans la gorge, le cœur en morceaux. Mais j'avais eu ce que je méritais, je ne pouvais blâmer que moi.

Assise sur mon lit, je remontais mes jambes contre ma poitrine, les entourant de mes bras et posais ma tête sur mes genoux. Je recommençais, je sombrais encore un peu plus dans la dépression. Je devais absolument en sortir, maintenant que je savais qu'il allait bien. Il fallait que je l'oublie, tout comme lui m'avais oublié. Mais au fond de moi, je continuais d'espérer qu'il ne m'ait pas vraiment oublié, qu'il continue de penser à moi et à notre… Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, je devais absolument oublier.

Je me décidais enfin à quitter mon lit pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je devais me préparer, il n'était pas question que j'arrive en retard au travail. J'avais déjà sur moi les regards compatissants de mes collègues, chose que je n'avais jamais aimé et que j'aimais encore moins depuis un an. J'avais toujours fait en sorte toute ma vie de garder pour moi mes émotions, afin que personne ne sache quand ça n'allait pas. J'y étais très bien arrivée durant toute mon adolescence, personne n'avait vu à quel point je souffrais, à quel point mon père se comportait mal envers mes frères et moi. Alors pourquoi maintenant je n'arrive plus à le faire, pourquoi je ne parviens plus à cacher mes émotions.

Entrant dans la pièce, je laissais la porte ouverte, de toute façon qui pourrait me voir ? Je retirais le long T-shirt que je portais toujours pour dormir, le posais sur la chaise à coté du lavabo puis m'attaquais à mon pantalon. Je regardais ensuite mon reflet dans le miroir pour découvrir un corps que je reconnaissais à peine. J'avais maigri, je pouvais presque voir mes côtes et ça me fit peur. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais pu laisser mon corps et mon esprit se dégrader à ce point pour un homme. Ce n'était pas moi, je devais réagir au plus vite. Je retirais mes sous vêtements avant de filer sous la douche où l'eau chaude coula doucement sur mon corps amaigri.

Aussitôt, la chaleur de l'eau me rappela la chaleur des mains qui avaient touché mon corps, ces mains douces qui avaient réveillé en moi des sensations que je croyais perdues à jamais. Je fermais les yeux et les images affluèrent sous mes paupières closes. Je pouvais de nouveau sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau, contre mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir encore son corps se mouvoir sur le mien, en moi. Je fermais les yeux plus fort, comme si cela pouvait chasser ces images mais elles revenaient en force. Je ne pouvais pas les oublier, je ne pouvais pas les chasser de ma mémoire. Car si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Ces souvenirs étaient les plus beaux que j'avais en moi et je voulais les garder à jamais, même si je devais en souffrir.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et dans ce laps de temps, j'avais glissé et étais à présent assise dans la douche, le dos contre la paroi de verre, les larmes coulant de mes yeux. Même après tout ces mois, repenser à cette nuit me faisait mal. Jamais je ne parviendrais à passer au dessus de ça, ces quelques heures magiques étaient bien profondément ancrées dans mon cœur, dans ma mémoire. Je restais encore ainsi, retrouvant la position exacte que j'avais dans mon lit seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Je restais jusqu'à ce que l'eau, à présent froide, me fasse frissonner. A ce moment là seulement je décidais de me lever. Je ne m'étais même pas lavé, trop prise par mes pensées. Je rectifiais donc cette négligence par un passage rapide au lavabo. Je me doucherais mieux ce soir.

Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une serviette éponge, je me dirigeais directement vers ma grande armoire où j'entrepris de chercher ce que j'allais porter aujourd'hui. En regardant bien, le choix n'était pas grand. Vestes noires, pantalons noirs, chemisiers blancs, certains un peu plus colorés. Je fouillais encore à la recherche de vêtements que j'avais portés avant, dans un autre temps et je tombais sur une chemise. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chemise, c'était SA chemise. Je l'avais prise le matin de son départ, alors que je pleurais seule dans ce grand lit. Il n'avait rien laissé, pas même un mot pour me dire où il allait et quand il reviendrait. J'avais trouvé cette chemise alors que je refaisais le lit, elle était bien cachée sous le drap. Elle portait encore son odeur à ce moment là, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus que la mienne. Tout ces mois passés enfermée dans ce placard, ou bien sur moi lorsque parfois je la portais pour dormir.

Du bout des doigts, j'effleurais le tissu doux et soyeux. Il avait toujours eut bon goût en matière de vêtements. Je me souviens encore des fois où je l'embêtais sur sa façon de s'habiller, ces fameux costumes trois pièces qui lui allaient si bien. Je ne lui avais jamais dis, mais j'aimais le voir habillé ainsi, je le trouvais séduisant. Je me demandais s'il portait toujours ces costumes. Certainement pas, il devait porter des vêtements plus confortables pour la nouvelle vie qu'il avait choisie. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il portait, il serait toujours à mes yeux un homme séduisant, charmant.

Je repoussais la chemise et optais pour une tenue simple. Un pantalon noir, une chemise beige et une veste noire par-dessus. La tenue classique, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à porter un de mes chemisiers colorés. Je m'habillais en vitesse avant de me diriger de nouveau vers la salle de bain pour me coiffer. Ces derniers temps je portais toujours mes cheveux remontés dans un chignon, mais aujourd'hui je les laissais tomber dans mon dos. Ils avaient poussés durant l'année et, même si ce n'était pas toujours très pratique dans mon travail, je les aimais ainsi. Peut-être devrais-je me les faire couper, afin de changer complètement. Si je voulais changer de vie, pourquoi ne pas changer d'apparence en coupant mes cheveux ?

Mais c'est alors que j'entendais dans ma tête la voix de Jane. Je l'entendais encore me dire qu'il aimait mes cheveux, que ça m'allait bien de les avoir plus long, que ça me changeait. J'avais rougi lorsqu'il m'avait dit ça, comme à chaque fois qu'il me faisait un compliment. Je ne les couperais pas alors, en souvenir de Jane. Je passais la brosse plusieurs fois et la reposais. Je m'inspectais une dernière fois, satisfaite du résultat et quittais la pièce. J'allais ensuite dans la cuisine me faire un café, le seul et unique de la journée. Depuis qu'il était partit, j'avais changé beaucoup de chose dans ma vie et à présent je buvais du thé. Je n'avais jamais particulièrement aimé le thé, pas que je détestais, mais pas plus que ça. Mais maintenant j'en buvais et je dois bien avouer que j'aime ça.

Je fis bouillir l'eau et préparais la boisson de la même façon que je l'avais toujours fait pour Jane. C'était une habitude maintenant et je m'installais au comptoir de la cuisine pour le boire. Je ne m'attardais pas trop car en regardant ma montre, je constatais qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Je finissais rapidement mon thé, posais la tasse dans l'évier avant de me prendre mon sac, mes clés et de quitter mon appartement, direction le CBI.

**- oooo -**

J'arrivais quelques minutes plus tard, garais ma voiture et en sortais. J'entrais dans le bâtiment, saluais le gardien puis montais dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'open space, je constatais qu'il était vide, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal, il était encore tôt. J'avais pris cette habitude des années plus tôt, en entrant dans la police. J'avais également eu besoin de plus d'heures de travail à cause des rapports de plaintes à l'encontre de Jane. Je n'avais plus de plaintes à présent, mais je continuais de venir de bonne heure, avant tous le monde afin d'éviter au maximum tout ces regards qui me rendaient malade. Mon équipe me regardait aussi de cette façon, ce qui prouvait bien que je ne cachais pas assez mes émotions. Mais je devais leur reconnaître quelque chose, depuis que Jane était partit et que je n'allais pas bien, ils faisaient en sorte que tout se passe bien. Cho avait prit sur lui de s'occuper des enquêtes à ma place lorsque je n'y parvenais pas. Heureusement qu'il était là pour s'occuper de tout, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.

En passant devant le canapé de Jane, je faisais glisser mes doigts sur le cuir usé, laissant les souvenirs affluer. Jane buvant son thé, jambes croisées. Jane faisant semblant de dormir alors qu'il y avait des enquêtes à résoudre. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque j'avais tendance à lui crier dessus, à lui demander de se bouger un peu et de nous aider. Mais s'il avait été là en ce moment, je crois que je n'en ferais pas autant. Ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit de nouveau parmi nous, rien qu'en restant sur ce canapé qu'il aimait tant. Après son départ, je n'avais pas eu le cœur de me séparer de ce canapé, il me rappelait trop de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Et personne n'avait songé à le faire.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon bureau où je déposais mes affaires avant d'aller à la cuisine me faire un thé. Je revenais juste à mon bureau lorsque je vis Cho arriver. Depuis un an, il avait prit l'habitude d'arriver juste après moi, certainement pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là et surtout que j'allais bien. Il était très protecteur envers moi mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Il était plus qu'un collègue de travail, il était un ami et depuis que Jane n'était plus là, il avait en quelque sorte prit sa place. Il ne pourrait jamais le remplacer dans mon cœur, jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer plus qu'en ami. Je le saluais donc poliment avant d'aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau. J'avais encore un peu de paperasse à remplir.

Rigsby et Van Pelt arrivèrent peu de temps après lui et ils vinrent me saluer avant de s'installer à leur bureau respectif. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient à faire, peut-être de la paperasse comme moi. Et le temps passa ainsi, calmement, chacun occupé à son bureau avant que je reçoive un coup de téléphone. Cet appel allait changer ma vie, encore une fois. Mais je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment là. Je pris les informations qu'on me donnait et me rendais auprès de mes collègues. Ils levèrent aussitôt la tête.

-" Nous avons une affaire" leur dis-je. " Un homme retrouvé mort à l'entrée Est de Sacramento. Van Pelt, tu restes ici et tu attends notre appel pour entamer des recherches sur la victime, tout sur lui, sa famille, ses amis, ses habitudes, comme d'habitude quoi."

-" Bien patron" acquiesça-t-elle.

Je savais que j'avais tendance à la laisser derrière, mais elle était la meilleure en informatique. Rigsby n'était pas mauvais, mais Grace était bien meilleure que lui.

-" Rigsby et Cho, vous venez avec moi, on va sur la scène de crime" et je vis mes deux collègues prendre leurs vestes et me suivre.

Cho prit le volant, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis un an tandis que je m'installais du côté passager. A l'arrière, Rigsby lisait les informations que j'avais obtenues par téléphone. Le trajet se fit en silence et nous arrivâmes rapidement sur place. Une fois la voiture garée, je sortais et rejoignais l'agent local qui me fit un topo de la situation.

-" La victime est un homme de race blanche, environ quarante ans, blond. Il à été retrouvé par un promeneur."

-" Où est le témoin ?" Demandais-je et il me l'indiqua du doigt. " Cho, tu t'occupes de lui."

Mon agent s'éloigna et Rigsby me suivit vers la victime. En approchant, je vis les cheveux blonds de l'homme, mélangé à du sang et je pensais immédiatement à Jane. Rigsby dut le sentir car il me posa une main sur l'épaule et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et lorsque nous arrivâmes près de la victime, je me penchais pour mieux le voir. Ce n'était pas Jane et je me baffais mentalement pour avoir imaginé que ça puisse être lui. Je l'examinais, il avait reçu un coup derrière la tête, ce qui avait probablement été la cause de la mort. Je remarquais qu'il portait des vêtements colorés, comme s'il sortait d'un cirque. Je me relevais et m'éloignais un peu. En regardant autour de nous, je vis un peu plus loin un chapiteau, des caravanes et c'est alors que l'odeur d'animaux me vint aux narines.

Rigsby s'approcha de moi, comme mal à l'aise. Je le questionnais du regard et il tourna les yeux vers un groupe de personnes se tenant un peu plus loin. Mon agent vint me préciser qu'il s'agissait de la famille de la victime, en quelque sorte. L'homme faisait bien partie d'un cirque. Mais alors que je m'approchais de la 'famille', des boucles blondes attirèrent mon attention dans la foule, faisant battre mon cœur d'une façon anormale. Il était là, si près de moi et si loin à la fois. Il dut me voir lui aussi car il se détacha de la foule et s'approcha de moi.

-" Salut Lisbon" me dit-il calmement.

Les mots se perdirent sur mes lèvres, j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Il se tenait devant moi, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse. Il avait raison d'agir ainsi, il avait bien des choses à se reprocher. J'avais envie de lui crier dessus, de lui faire savoir à quel point j'avais souffert de son départ. Mais au lieu de ça, je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers la voiture.

-" Lisbon !" Cria-t-il derrière moi.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'avais envie de pleurer à cet instant, de laisser libre court à mes larmes. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant, pas ici. Plus tard lorsque je serais chez moi, seule. Pour le moment, un homme était mort et il méritait que je m'occupe sérieusement de trouver le coupable. J'espérais seulement que Jane n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à travailler de nouveau avec lui, j'étais terrifiée. Mais techniquement nous n'allions pas travailler ensemble, il n'était juste qu'un proche de la victime, rien de plus.

J'attendais à la voiture que les autres aient fini puis nous rentrâmes au CBI. Alors que la voiture s'éloignait, je le vit nous observer. Il tenta un faible sourire lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre ses amis. Le trajet du retour était aussi silencieux que celui de l'aller, mais bien plus pesant. De revoir Jane m'avais fait du bien, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes collègues et je pus voir que pour eux aussi c'était difficile. Ils avaient revu un ami partit depuis un an et ce n'était pas dans les meilleures circonstances. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça, mais je voyais bien que de le revoir les avait aussi secoué.

Nous arrivâmes au CBI où Van Pelt nous fit part de ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur la victime. Un homme simple, il avait quitté sa famille alors qu'il était à peine majeur pour rejoindre le cirque dans lequel se trouvait Jane. Ils se connaissaient de longue date et rien qu'à l'évocation du nom de mon ancien consultant, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Grace nous apprit qu'il avait des dettes de jeu et elle avait trouvé le nom de son partenaire mécontent. Elle nous donna l'adresse et j'envoyais Cho et Rigsby l'interroger.

Finalement, en fin de journée, l'affaire était résolue. Ne pouvant pas payer ses dettes, Edouard Meyer, le partenaire de jeu de notre victime l'avait tué. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eut d'enquêtes si facile à résoudre et cela nous fit du bien. Nous pûmes donc rentrer tôt chez nous et pour une fois je ne m'attardais pas. J'avais besoin d'être seule après les événements de la journée.

**- oooo -**

Je sortais de ma douche, plus reposée, plus détendue. Ça m'avait vraiment fait du bien. Je portais ma serviette autour de moi et fouillais dans mon armoire à la recherche de quelque chose à porter pour la nuit. Lorsque je tombais sur la chemise de Jane, je restais un moment à la fixer avant de la prendre et de l'enfiler. Je m'enveloppais dedans et enfouissais mon nez dans les manches trop longue à la recherche de son odeur. Elle n'y était plus de puis longtemps et je savais que c'était inutile, mais j'en avais besoin. Je descendais ensuite dans la cuisine me faire un thé. Mais alors que je m'installais sur le canapé, des coups résonnèrent à la porte.

Je me relevais, marchais lentement en me demandant qui pouvait venir me déranger aussi tard. Je ne voyais jamais personne en dehors du travail. Peut-être était-ce une voisine qui venait me demander quelque chose. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je tombais sur Jane en ouvrant la porte. Il portait un T-shirt bleu et un jean. Il était bien plus séduisant que dans mes souvenirs, sa peau était plus bronzée, ses cheveux un peu plus longs et je prenais le temps de l'observer avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge, me ramenant à la réalité.

-" Je peux entrer ?" Me demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer et refermais la porte derrière nous. Il resta planté dans l'entrée. Pour ma part, j'avançais dans le salon et me tournais pour lui faire face.

-" Que voulez-vous ?" Lui demandais-je alors de ma voix la plu dure.

-" Je voudrais vous expliquer mon départ.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ça vous plait? Faites le moi savoir par un petit mot.**

_Sweety 19/01/13_


	3. Chapter 2: Jane POV

**Bonsoir a tous, chers lecteurs.**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic. Je suis certaine que vous l'aimerez, puisque vous semblez apprécier que chaque chapitres soit du point de vu d'un personnage différent a chaque fois.**

**Je suis contente de voir que cette fic vous plait autant, j'avais quelques doutes au dépars. Il faut dire que Jane n'agit pas comme on en a l'habitude dans la série.**

**Je voulez remercier** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Offwithyourhead00, kililove, Elisabeth, Agentenaira, torllusque89 **et** Guest**( dont j'aimerais bien connaitre le nom pour pouvoir te remercier convenablement) pour vos commentaires.**

**Maintenant, place a la lecture.**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Jane POV**

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi je suis venue chez elle ce soir, pourquoi j'ai dis vouloir lui expliquer mon départ. En ce moment, moi le grand Patrick Jane, je ne savais plus quoi dire. La voir aujourd'hui m'avait fait une drôle de sensation. Lorsque j'étais parti presque un an plus tôt, je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour. Pas que je ne le voulais pas, mais je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait d'être partit et qu'elle ne pourrait pas me le pardonner. Je ne me le pardonne pas non plus, mais je devais le faire. La nuit que nous avions passée ensemble avait été la plus magique de ma vie depuis la mort de ma famille. J'avais toujours eu des sentiments pour elle, amicaux pour commencer, mais par la suite plus profonds. J'avais voulu les garder au fond de moi le plus longtemps possible mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

J'avais cédé, même après ce qu'elle avait fait. J'avais toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre elle. Lisbon avait fait une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dut faire, elle m'avait volé ma vengeance en tuant John LeRouge à ma place. Je lui en avais terriblement voulu, plus que je ne pensais le pouvoir un jour. Pendant des années je lui avais fait comprendre comment je voyais les choses, qu'il était à moi et à personne d'autre. Je pensais qu'elle l'avait comprit mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait tué et je lui en avais voulu.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle était venue me voir, je lui avais crié dessus, je lui avais dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à cet instant. Elle avait aussi crié et avait mit en avant le fait que c'était son travail et non le mien. Et elle avait raison, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus que c'était à elle de le faire. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle se mêle de ça, même si elle était en charge de l'affaire. Jusqu'au bout j'avais voulu la protéger de mon passé. J'aurais dû savoir que rien ne pourrait empêcher Lisbon de faire son travail, elle avait ça dans le sang.

Nous nous sommes disputés, nous disant tout ce que nous avions sur le cœur et finalement Lisbon avait dit les mots qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et j'avais réagis impulsivement. Je lui avais attrapé le visage et l'avais embrassé avec toute la force des sentiments que je gardais au fond de mon cœur. Et contre toute attente, elle avait répondu à ce baiser, m'entourant la nuque de ses bras. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avions fini dans mon lit, nous embrassant, nous caressant, nous aimant. Et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle la tête sur mon torse et l'un de mes bras lui entourant la taille.

Mais au petit matin, lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux et que je l'avais vue, son visage si paisible, sa beauté, j'avais réalisé que je ne pouvais pas l'embarquer dans ma vie comme ça. Je suis un homme brisé, et je sais que jamais je pourrais la rendre heureuse comme elle le mérite. Voilà pourquoi je suis parti sans un mot ce matin là. Et je sais que si je le lui dis, elle m'en voudra encore plus, elle me reprochera de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis. Mais si je l'avais fait, alors je pense que je ne serais jamais parti et je le devais. Pour son bien, pour le mien. Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il lui faut, même si elle pense le contraire. Quoi que, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore son avis après l'année passée.

Je me souviens encore de la douceur de ses baisers, de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. J'avais ressentis tant de choses que je ne pensais pas ressentir de nouveau dans ma vie. Le corps d'une femme contre le mien, sa douceur. Teresa avait été douce, tendre, attentionnée. Elle avait surtout cherché à me faire plaisir, ne pensant pas à elle. Mais je l'avais fait pour elle et je crois avoir bien réussi, un peu trop même. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir rester avec elle, ne jamais la quitter. Mais je le devais, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire à présent.

Je relevais les yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir baissés et croisais le regard de Teresa. Elle attendait des explications, j'étais venu pour ça après tout. Alors je m'avançais dans la pièce, allant directement dans la cuisine me faire un thé, comme si j'étais chez moi. Je la sentis me suivre du regard et je pouvais deviner qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Je trouvais ce qu'il me fallait dans les placards et je fus même étonné de trouver mon thé favori. Je tournais les yeux vers elle, interrogateur, et elle baissa la tête. Pas besoin de paroles, je comprenais. Je me fis donc mon thé et lui en fis un au passage, puisqu'elle semblait en boire à présent.

J'allais ensuite dans le salon m'asseoir sur le canapé, Teresa me suivit doucement. Je sentais sa colère d'où je me trouvais, mais aussi son amour pour moi qui était encore bien trop présent. Si seulement elle pouvait cesser de m'aimer, ce serait le meilleur qu'il puisse lui arriver. Car après ce que j'allais lui annoncer, elle allait encore plus souffrir et j'en avais mal d'avance. Je n'avais jamais voulus ça pour elle, mais la vie était ainsi.

-" Je vous écoute" me dit-elle pour rompre ce silence qui devenait pesant.

-" Je suis désolé" lui dis-je, et elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. " Je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi, de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles pendant si longtemps."

-" Je me fiche de vos excuses Jane" me coupa-t-elle brusquement. " Vous disiez avoir des explications, alors donnez les moi et partez."

Elle était définitivement très en colère contre moi. Mais je pouvais aussi voir au fond de ses yeux ce petit espoir que j'étais revenu pour elle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je pris donc une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

-" Après cette nuit ensemble" je la vis fermer de nouveau les yeux. " J'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre heureuse comme vous le méritiez, alors je suis parti. Je sais, c'était égoïste de ma part, mais vous méritez tellement plus que ce que je peux vous offrir Teresa."

-" Lisbon, pour vous c'est Lisbon" sa voix était douloureusement dure. " Vous avez perdu le droit de m'appeler Teresa la nuit où vous êtes partit sans rien me dire. Comme si je n'avais été qu'un moyen pour vous de vous satisfaire, un bon plan sexe et rien de plus."

-" Vous avez été tellement plus pour moi… Lisbon."

-" Était ? Je ne suis plus rien donc ?" Je pus entendre la douleur dans sa voix.

Qu'étais-je sensé lui dire maintenant ? J'avais peur de sa réaction. Mais je lui devais la vérité, qu'importent les conséquences pour moi.

-" Vous étiez et serez toujours ma meilleure amie Lisbon, rien ne pourra changer ça" commençais-je, et je la vis remonter les genoux pour les serrer contre sa poitrine, une façon de se protéger de la suite. " Mais la vie suit son court et les choses ont changé durant l'année écoulée."

-" Changées ? De quelle façon ?"

-" J'ai…" L'instant de vérité. " J'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

Je pus voir le choc sur son visage, puis la douleur. Je pus aussi sentir ses espoirs s'envoler dans les airs et la douleur prendre place dans ses yeux et son cœur. Je venais de la briser un peu plus, je me haïssais pour ça. Mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Lorsque j'étais parti, je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerais une femme qui saurait elle aussi me rendre heureux. Pas comme Teresa, mais cette femme était de mon monde, nous nous comprenions et je ne pensais pas un jour revenir à Sacramento, je ne pensais pas revoir Teresa. Je pensais qu'elle finirait par m'oublier et qu'elle ferait sa vie. Si j'avais sus qu'elle espérait toujours mon retour, alors… J'étais sur le point de lui en expliquer plus mais elle me coupa encore.

-" Vous… vous êtes heureux ?" Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-" Je le suis" mais ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité.

-" Partez maintenant" souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-" Lisbon" tentais-je.

-" Laissez-moi et, s'il vous plait Jane, ne revenez jamais."

Je la regardais un moment. Elle avait les épaules tremblantes, mais elle se retenait au mieux de pleurer. Je lui avais encore fait du mal, je n'étais bon qu'à ça, la faire souffrir. Je savais que si je restais ici, je lui ferais encore plus de mal, alors je décidais de l'écouter et de partir. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, posais la main sur la poignée mais me retournais une dernière fois vers elle. Je la vis relever la tête, une larme coula sur sa joue et je sortais. Je n'aurais jamais dus venir, j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les autres. J'avais voulu lui parler, lui expliquer les raisons de mon départ, mais aussi celle de mon retour. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé finir, elle croyait que j'étais en couple, ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas. Mais je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire, elle refuserait toujours de me revoir.

**- oooo -**

J'arrivais à ma caravane moins d'une heure plus tard. J'aurais pus arriver plus vite, mais j'avais fait un détour par la plage pour me libérer l'esprit. J'avais eus besoin de me ressourcer avant de rentrer et de retrouver les autres. Mais maintenant j'étais chez moi, Allison m'attendait. Lorsque j'entrais, elle vint immédiatement vers moi et me déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres avant de s'éloigner et de retourner finir le repas. Je posais ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise et m'y appuyais un moment. Elle dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle délaissa ce qu'elle faisait pour venir m'entourer la taille par derrière de ses bras fins. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je posais mes mains sur les siennes.

-" Ça c'est mal passé" elle me connaissait si bien.

-" Plutôt mal oui" soufflais-je.

-" Tu lui as dis pour nous" encore une constatation.

-" Et elle l'a mal pris, elle m'attendait encore" ajoutais-je.

-" Je suis désolée Paddy."

-" Tu n'y es pour rien, tout est de ma faute."

Allison savait tout de mon passé, je ne lui avais rien caché, même pas Teresa. Elle savait ce que j'avais fait avant de partir, elle savait que j'avais laissé derrière moi une femme formidable et que je le regrettais parfois. Elle était si gentille avec moi malgré tout et je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Elle aurait put avoir tellement mieux dans la vie, elle méritait elle aussi tellement mieux. Mais elle avait été aussi malchanceuse que moi et nous nous étions rapprochés grâce à ça. Nous vivions ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, depuis ce fameux jour où j'avais appris la grossesse d'Allison. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans cette situation, elle avait besoin d'aide et j'étais le seul à bien vouloir l'aider.

Un cri nous interpella et je sentis Allison s'éloigner de moi pour aller vers la chambre. Elle revint peu après avec le petit Joshua. Je m'approchais pour déposer un baiser sur son front et il cessa de pleurer. Cet enfant était si mignon, il méritait lui aussi une vie meilleure. J'avais comme projet de nous faire quitter la troupe et vivre comme des gens normaux. Je voulais une vie dans laquelle ils seraient bien, heureux. Je voulais expliquer tout ça à Teresa, je voulais qu'elle nous aide, ou plutôt qu'elle aide Allison et Joshua. Mais à présent je savais que nous ne pourrions ne compter que sur nous.

-" Tu devrais essayer de nouveau Paddy" me dit Allison en serrant son fils contre elle. -" Je pense que si tu lui disais toute la vérité, elle t'écouterait."

-" Elle refuse de me revoir Alli, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais tout lui dire si je ne peux même pas la voir."

-" Je pourrais peut-être essayer" suggéra-t-elle.

Mais je savais que ce serait pire si c'était elle qui allait voir Teresa. Elle la verrait comme la femme qui lui avait volé mon cœur et qui m'avait éloigné d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle était parfaitement en droit de croire ça. Allison était bien celle qui m'avait tenue éloigné d'elle durant tout ces mois, mais pas dans le sens qu'elle l'imaginait. Allison et moi n'étions qu'amis, et ce depuis de longues années. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre petite enfance, Allison avait été la meilleure amie d'Angela. Lorsque ma femme et moi avions quitté la troupe, nous lui avions demandé de venir avec nous, mais elle n'avait pas voulut, elle n'était pas prête à partir à cette époque. Les années avaient passé, nous avions totalement perdu contact. Et lorsque j'étais revenu, ça n'avait été que pour quelques temps, juste pour me laisser du temps pour réfléchir à ma vie, à ce que j'allais faire, à celui que je voulais devenir. Je comptais revenir auprès de Teresa. Je l'aimais, et je ne le lui avais même pas dit.

Allison avait été heureuse de me revoir, et je l'avais été aussi. J'avais retrouvé mon amie d'enfance, celle avec qui Angela et moi avions fait tant de bêtises. Et j'avais constaté que sa vie n'avait pas été meilleure que la mienne. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'un homme qu'elle pensait aimer, elle pensait que lui aussi l'aimait. Elle était tombée enceinte et il était partit, la laissant seule. J'avais alors décidé de l'aider, autant que je le pouvais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas revenu. Je sais que j'aurais dû lui écrire, lui faire savoir que j'allais bien, que je pensais encore à elle. Mais je n'en avais pas eu le courage. J'avais été lâche.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de revoir Teresa et de lui parler. Je ne voulais pas que notre dernière conversation soit vraiment la dernière. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive en croyant que je ne l'aimais pas assez pour revenir vers elle. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. Je regardais de nouveau Alli jouer avec Joshua. Je souris en les voyant, ils étaient si beaux. Je ne pourrais pas non plus les quitter. Je les aimais eux aussi, ils étaient ma famille. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais retourner auprès de Teresa, mais je ne voulais pas les perdre pour elle. J'étais perdu et ça ne m'arrivais jamais.

Alli releva les yeux vers moi et son sourire se fana. Elle s'approcha de moi et me posa une main sur la joue. Sans même que je puisse l'en empêcher, une larme coula sur ma joue et elle la chassa de son pouce. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour me soutenir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Je la vis s'éloigner pour remettre Joshua dans son berceau puis revenir vers moi. Elle prit place sur la seconde chaise et me força à la regarder.

-" On va trouver une solution Paddy" tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

-" Plus facile à dire qu'a faire" souris-je amèrement.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouva un moyen pour lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes. J'irais la voir s'il le faut, je lui expliquerais tout et je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra."

-" Je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper sur ce coup."

-" Il faut que tu y crois Paddy, sinon c'est perdu d'avance."

Plus je l'écoutais parler et plus je me disais que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Elle avait raison, je devais garder espoir. Je parviendrais à faire comprendre à Teresa que je ne l'avais pas oubliée. J'espérais juste qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi je n'avais pas pus revenir avant. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, il le fallait absolument.

-" Bien, et si on mangeait maintenant" proposa Alli en se relevant.

Je souris de nouveau et mis la table. Nous mangeâmes en riant et en nous racontant de bons vieux souvenirs.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, je me levais difficilement. Je n'avais pas très bien dormi et pour une fois Joshua n'y était pour rien. Le petit avait dormit toute la nuit, ainsi qu'Alli. Je me préparais un thé et réfléchissais à un moyen de contacter Teresa sans qu'elle n'en m'envoie balader. Une idée me vint en tête, mais je doutais que cela fonctionne. Je n'avais que peu de chance, mais il fallait bien que je tente quelque chose. Je sortis mon téléphone, envoyais un message et attendis une réponse. Contre toute attente, j'en obtins une et je souris. Je me préparais donc, m'habillais rapidement et quittais la caravane. Je ne laissais pas de mot à Allison, pas la peine, elle savait très bien ce que je comptais faire dans la journée. Je pris le bus, n'ayant plus de voiture depuis que j'avais rejoins la troupe, et me dirigeais vers le centre ville. Je me rendais dans un salon de thé et attendis l'arrivée de mon rendez-vous.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis arriver un asiatique. Cho. Il était venu et à sa tête, il m'en voulait. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, il avait lui aussi toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Il prit place face à moi et je me sentis soudain mal. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il se retenait de me mettre son poing dans la figure. Je le remerciais d'un regard.

-" Merci d'être venu."

-" Je ne le fais pas pour toi" sa voix était claire, il m'en voulait.

-" Alors merci pour elle" repris-je.

-" Tu veux quoi Jane ?" Direct.

-" Je voudrais que tu m'aide à parler à Lisbon."

-" Elle ne voudra jamais, elle t'en veut et elle a raison."

-" Je sais, mais je peux m'expliquer."

-" Je ne veux pas savoir, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu cesses de la faire souffrir. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu cette année et tout ça à cause de toi."

Cho n'avait jamais autant parlé, ce qui me surprit un peu. Mais il avait raison, je ne devais plus la faire souffrir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas d'autre chance. Je bus une gorgée de thé avant de me lancer.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà. Alors, ça vous plait? Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Je posterais la suite certainement Vendredi, si je ne finis pas trop tard.**

**Bonne soirée.**

_Sweety 23/01/13_


	4. Chapter 3: Cho POV

**Bonjour chers lecteurs.**

**Voici un POV que j'ai eu un peu de mal a écrire, en même temps ce personnage est assez difficile a cerner.**

**Encore merci** _Angy, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, torllusque89, Agentenaira_ **et** _Solealuna_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Je vous laisse a présent découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Cho POV**

* * *

J'étais assis face à Jane. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être ici, de me trouver avec lui, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait cette année. Je lui en voulais d'être partit, de ne rien avoir dit à personne, et encore plus de ne rien avoir dit à Lisbon. J'avais toujours su qu'ils avaient un lien spécial tout les deux, un lien que personne d'autre ne comprenait. Mais je savais que le départ de Jane avait été difficile pour elle, qu'il l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Jamais je n'avais vu Lisbon ainsi, j'avais eus du mal à rester ainsi sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Nous étions collègues depuis de très longue années, j'avais toujours été son bras droit et j'en étais fier. Elle m'avait donné ma chance lorsque personne ne croyait en moi, à cause de mon passé. Mais pour elle, je n'étais plus ce jeune délinquant, membre d'un gang. Pour elle j'étais un agent qualifié, rien d'autre.

Alors, en la voyant souffrir ainsi, chaque jour, et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider j'enrageais. Elle avait changé, elle s'était laissée abattre par son départ. J'avais dû prendre en charge l'équipe, faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour qu'elle ne perde pas son travail. J'avais plutôt bien réussi pour le moment, mais je ne voulais pas que ça dure plus longtemps et si le retour de Jane devait briser un peu plus Lisbon, alors il valait mieux qu'il reparte. Le problème c'est qu'il ne semblait pas le vouloir. Son message de ce matin m'avait intrigué et c'est uniquement pour ça que j'étais venu. Pour savoir ce qu'il voulait au juste.

Alors je l'écoutais s'expliquer, me dire à quel point il était triste que Lisbon refuse de lui parler. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle n'avait pas de raison de lui pardonner. Il avait été trop loin cette fois, il ne méritait pas mon aide. Mais lorsque je le regardais dans les yeux, je pouvais voir à quel point c'était vrai, à quel point il s'en voulait. Il regrettait vraiment d'être partit comme ça et de lui avoir fait du mal. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Il n'était pas en mon pouvoir d'obliger Lisbon à lui parler si elle ne le voulait pas. Je respectais son choix et ce serait toujours le cas.

-" Je te jure Cho" me dit-il, " je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. J'ai n'ai toujours voulu que son bien."

-" Et tu croyais vraiment qu'en partant ça lui ferait du bien ?" Lui lançais-je.

-" Je savais qu'elle souffrirait au début, mais qu'elle finirait par m'oublier, qu'elle ferait sa vie, qu'elle serait heureuse."

-" Elle n'a fait que sombrer un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait" lui avouais-je bien malgré moi. " Elle n'arrivait plus à sourire, plus a travailler et elle n'aurait plus son travail si on n'avait pas été là pour l'aider."

Je vis son regard s'ouvrir en grand, il avait du mal à y croire et si je n'en avais pas été témoin, je n'y aurais pas cru non plus. Mais j'avais été là, j'avais vu son état se dégrader au fil du temps.

-" Que comptes-tu lui faire encore subir ?" Voulus-je savoir.

-" Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, je tiens trop à elle."

-" Alors pourquoi être partit ? Tu lui reproches encore la mort de John LeRouge ?"

-" Non, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. La seule chose que je lui reprochais était d'avoir prit des risques pour ça."

-" Mais c'était son devoir, une part de son travail. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en le faisant."

-" Elle aurait put mourir bon sang" s'énerva-t-il. " Elle aurait put mourir et pour quoi ?"

-" Pour toi imbécile, elle l'a fait pour toi" m'emportais-je à mon tour.

" Si elle n'y était pas allée, tu serais mort et tu le sais."

-" Je n'en vaut pas la peine Cho" souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il avait tort, il en valait la peine. S'il était mort, Lisbon ne s'en serait jamais remise, nous le savions tous. Il était le seul à ne rien comprendre.

-" Elle t'aime Jane, c'est pour ça qu'elle était prête à mourir."

-" Je sais, mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne m'aime pas, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, de plus ouvert, de moins abîmé que moi."

-" Alors pourquoi vouloir revenir maintenant ? Si tu veux qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi revenir maintenant ?"

-" Parce que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je pense encore bien trop à elle et je l'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur."

Il n'avait jamais été si sincère et j'en avais mal pour lui. Mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. A la façon dont il parlait, sa façon d'être honnête. Il ne l'avait jamais été autant qu'aujourd'hui et je savais qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

-" Ecoute Jane, si tu veux que je t'aide il faut que tu me dises tout" lui dis-je alors.

-" Que veux-tu savoir de plus Cho ?"

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous avant que tu partes ?"

Je le vis blêmir. Je sentis que ce qu'il allait me dire risquait fort de me mettre en colère et je regrettais déjà de lui avoir demandé. Mais j'avais besoin de tout savoir si je voulais pouvoir les aider tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin d'aide et je pense que je devais être le seul à pouvoir le faire. Rigsby avait bien trop peur de Lisbon pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Grace, elle était gentille, avait un cœur d'or, mais était trop naïve et elle avait déjà bien assez souffert dans la vie pour en plus s'occuper des affaires de cœur de sa patronne. Il ne restait donc que moi.

-" Avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu saches que je m'en veux beaucoup et que je regrette d'être partis."

-" Dis le moi simplement et on verra ce que je ferais après."

-" Je… Lisbon est venu me voir le soir de…" il prit une profonde respiration. " Nous nous sommes disputés, nous avons crié et elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait."

-" Et ?"

-" Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais… je l'ai embrassé et… nous avons…"

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que je comprenne. Lisbon et lui avaient couché ensemble. Je savais que ça devait arriver un jour. Mais je vis rouge en comprenant tout. Il avait couché avec elle et était partit. Il l'avait laissé juste après, n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Comment croyait-il pouvoir revenir maintenant ? Il était allé trop loin cette fois, il avait en quelque sorte abusé d'elle, la seule femme à vraiment l'aimer et si je ne me retenais pas, je lui mettrais mon poing dans la figure. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Il avait fait une bêtise, une grosse, mais aujourd'hui il voulait faire les choses bien. Il avait besoin d'aide et j'étais là pour ça. Je lui en voudrais longtemps, je ne pourrais pas oublier si facilement ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait au moins le mérite de reconnaître ses torts, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, si ce n'est jamais. Jane était ainsi, il pensait toujours avoir raison et n'admettait pas se tromper. En le voyant si triste, si mal à l'aise, je me dis que peut-être il avait décidé de changer et de faire les choses bien.

Je me redressais un peu sur ma chaise, attirant son attention. Je croisais de nouveau ses yeux et je pus voir qu'ils brillaient de larmes retenues. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, jamais encore je ne l'avais vu pleurer. Je tendis une main en avant et attrapais son bras de façon amicale, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas non plus.

-" Je t'aiderais Jane" lui dis-je. " Mais promets moi de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir comme ça. Elle mérite plus."

-" Je te le jure Cho, jamais je n'ai voulu ça."

Il libera son bras de mon emprise, attrapa sa tasse et but une gorgée de thé avant de la reposer devant lui. Il n'avait pas fini, il avait encore des choses à m'avouer.

-" Durant mon absence j'ai rencontré une femme, enfin je la connaissais déjà, c'était une amie lorsque j'étais encore un gamin. Elle avait des problèmes et j'ai décidé de l'aider. Mais quand j'ai voulu l'expliquer à Lisbon, elle n'a rien voulu entendre."

-" Tu m'étonnes" lui dis-je. " Si tu as commencé ta phrase comme maintenant, elle a dut croire que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, que tu étais allé de l'avant, sans elle."

-" Mais Allison et moi ne sommes qu'amis, rien de plus. C'est Lisbon que j'aime."

-" Tu aurais dus lui dire les choses simplement."

-" Je foire tout ce que je fais dans ma vie" souffla-t-il, défaitiste.

-" Tu as peut-être encore une chance de faire les choses bien" le rassurais-je. " Si je t'aide, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de te parler, mais ne fais pas plus de bêtises, réfléchis bien. Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance."

-" Merci Cho."

-" Ne me remercie pas encore."

Et avec ça, je me levais et quittais le salon de thé. Je laissais Jane finir sa boisson tranquille et l'assurais que je le contacterais au moment voulu. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais je voulais le bonheur de mes amis.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque j'arrivais au CBI, je trouvais Rigsby et Van Pelt installés à leur bureau, en plein travail. Ils relevèrent la tête à mon approche et je cherchais Lisbon des yeux, sans parvenir à la trouver. La porte de son bureau était close, les stores encore levés et je pus voir qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Je me tournais donc vers mes collègues qui haussèrent les épaules. Elle avait encore du retard, ce qui était devenu une habitude. Je m'installais donc à mon propre bureau et attendais qu'elle arrive pour aller la voir. Je devais lui parler au plus tôt.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, je la vis arriver, la tête basse, des cernes sous les yeux. Elle avait encore mal dormi, ça se voyait. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, je n'aimais pas la voir se laisser aller. Jane l'avait définitivement brisée et je me demandais vraiment si les faire se parler les aiderait. Mais Jane voulait absolument s'expliquer avec elle, il voulait s'excuser. Il avait mal agit, il l'avait lui-même reconnu. Je lui avais même dis que je ferais en sorte qu'elle accepte alors j'allais le faire.

Une fois que je la vis dans son bureau, je me levais pour aller lui faire un café. Si je devais lui annoncer ça, autant qu'elle ait son café avant, histoire de la calmer un peu. Je lui préparais donc sa tasse, puis me dirigeais vers son bureau. Je tapais doucement, attendis sa réponse et entrais. J'allais m'installer en face d'elle et je la vis lever les yeux. Elle était vraiment fatiguée, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher et n'essayait même pas. Je posais la tasse devant elle et elle la prit en me remerciant doucement. Il fallait que je me lance.

-" J'ai vu Jane ce matin" lui dis-je.

-" Et alors ?" Son ton était froid.

-" Il veut vous parler."

-" Je ne veux pas lui parler, il ne mérite que je perde mon temps pour lui."

-" Je sais qu'il a mal agit, mais il s'en veut vraiment" tentais-je.

-" Il a refait sa vie pendant que je souffrais de son départ" s'emporta-t-elle. " Il est partit sans rien me dire, sans même me laisser un mot. Il a profité de moi et qu'est-ce qu'il me reste maintenant ? Ma douleur et ma honte."

Elle prit une profonde respiration, chassa une larme de sa joue et baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas fini, je savais qu'elle avait encore des choses à dire et je la laisserais faire. Elle avait besoin de parler, elle avait tout gardé en elle pendant trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle se vide un peu sinon elle risquait d'exploser.

-" Il… lui et moi nous avons…" tenta-t-elle.

-" Je sais" elle releva les yeux, surprise avant de les baisser. " N'ayez pas honte, je savais que ça arriverait un jour."

-" Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait et une fois qu'il la eut, il est partit. Il s'est servit de moi et il voudrait que j'accepte que je lui parle ? C'est hors de question."

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il fallait aussi qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé comme elle le pensait.

-" Lisbon, cessez de croire à ça. Jane ne vous a pas utilisé." Elle ne semblait pas me croire. " Il s'en veut vraiment, il ne voulait pas vous faire de mal et il voudrait s'expliquer. Il ne demande pas votre pardon, juste un peu de votre temps."

Je voyais bien qu'elle était surprise de m'entendre parler autant, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais pour une fois je les changeais. Je voulais la voir de nouveau sourire, je voulais retrouver la collègue et amie qui m'avait aidé lorsque j'étais arrivé. Je voulais qu'elle redevienne la femme forte qu'elle avait toujours été.

-" Pourquoi Cho ?" Me demanda-t-elle. " Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que je lui parle ?"

-" Parce qu'il n'est pas bien, et il a besoin de vous" lui dis-je.

Je me levais et la laissais. J'avais parlé bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Il fallait à présent qu'elle réfléchisse, elle ne pourrait pas prendre cette décision facilement. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait encore, ça se voyait. Mais ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, la laisser comme ça…Il était normal qu'elle hésite. Je savais qu'elle prendrait la bonne décision, celle qui lui convenait le plus. Qu'importe son choix, je serais là pour la soutenir. La balle était dans son camp.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**J'attends vos avis.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 25/01/13_


	5. Chapter 4: Lisbon POV

**Salut a tous, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je suis contente de voir que le POV de Cho vous a plut. C'est vrai que le chapitre était un peu court, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire.**

**Ce nouveau POV vous plaira, j'en suis certaine.**

**Merci** _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, torllusque89, Angy, Solealuna, kililove_ **et** _Agentenaira_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Lisbon POV**

* * *

Cho venait de quitter mon bureau. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser de tout ça, de ce que Cho venait de me dire. Il avait parlé à Jane, et à présent il voulait que j'aille lui parler. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais vraiment envie de le voir, ne serait-ce que pour savourer sa présence, me rassurer. Mais je lui en voulais bien trop pour ça. Il m'avait fait souffrir, il m'avait fait plus de mal que quiconque dans ma vie, même mon père. Il ne m'avait pas frappé, il ne m'avait pas fait de mal physiquement. Mais c'était pire. Il m'avait quitté sans un mot après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi. Cho avait bien tenté de me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, mais comment pourrais-je y croire ?

J'avais aimé Jane pendant des années, j'avais gardé tout ça en moi pendant des années. Tout ce temps je l'avais aimé en silence, j'avais été là pour lui. A chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de moi, j'étais présente. J'aurais été prête à mourir pour lui et ça avait presque été le cas un an plus tôt. Mais serais-je capable de le revoir maintenant ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. Il m'avait bien trop fait souffrir, j'en pleurais encore la nuit. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il revienne maintenant, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il vienne me voir hier soir ? J'étais sur le point d'avancer dans la vie, de recommencer à sortir, m'amuser. Et maintenant, je ne m'en sentais plus capable.

Je relevais les yeux vers l'open space, Cho avait reprit sa place derrière son bureau. Rigsby et Van Pelt travaillaient en silence mais je pouvais voir ma subalterne jeter de légers coups d'œil vers moi de temps en temps. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Ces derniers temps je n'étais plus moi-même, je n'étais plus la patronne qu'elle avait connue et je m'en voulus. Je devais faire quelque chose pour changer ça, je devais lui montrer, ainsi qu'aux autres, que je pouvais redevenir moi-même. J'avais donc une chose importante à faire, même si j'avais du mal. Je me levais donc et sortis de mon bureau.

-" Je pars pour une heure, continuez ce que vous avez à faire" dis-je à mon équipe. " Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous avez mon numéro."

-" Bien patron" me répondit Cho qui comprit sans que je sois obligée de m'expliquer.

Et je partais. Je devais le voir, lui parler une bonne fois pour toute et peut-être passer à autre chose. Je ne savais pas si je serais capable de le voir sans avoir envie de le frapper, ou de l'embrasser. Je luttais encore contre mes sentiments, je l'aimais encore trop. Mais s'il avait refait sa vie, je devais en faire autant et pour y parvenir, je devais lui parler. Cho avait raison, je devais lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer et je savais d'avance que je n'aimerais pas ce que j'entendrais. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je devais aller de l'avant.

Je montais dans ma voiture et roulais en direction de l'endroit où s'était installée la troupe. Je n'avais pas le numéro de Jane et je ne voulais pas utiliser Cho pour m'aider dans ma vie sentimentale. Il fallait que je fasse les choses seule, j'étais une grande fille. Il m'avait assez aidé durant l'année, il avait été adorable et je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Sans lui, j'aurais déjà perdu mon travail et aujourd'hui il ne me restait que ça. Mais je voulais plus de la vie, plus que juste mon travail. J'avais besoin de voir du monde et peut-être trouver un homme.

J'arrivais rapidement et trouvais une place. Je sortis du véhicule, le fermais à clé et avançais. Cet endroit me rappelait la première fois où Jane m'avait emmené, lorsque nous cherchions Danny Ruskin. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je le voyais sourire vraiment, je le voyais à l'aise. Cet endroit était sa vie, le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment bien. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il était revenu après m'avoir quittée. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, s'il était mieux ici qu'avec moi, alors ça m'irait. Mais je voulais qu'il me le dise en face.

Je croisais un homme qui s'occupait d'un chien de cirque. L'animal sautait sur les pattes arrière, les deux pattes avant devant lui, aboyant gentiment. L'homme le faisait tourner sur lui-même et lui donnait des morceaux de sucre pour le récompenser de son travail. Je les observais un moment, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, souriante. Il remarqua ma présence et leva les yeux vers moi.

-" Je peux vous aider madame ?" M'interpella-t-il.

-" Oui, je cherche Patrick Jane" lui répondis-je.

-" Près de la caravane au fond" m'indiqua l'homme du signe de la main.

-" Merci."

Je pris donc la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée et circulais entre les diverses caravanes jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, elle était unique et faisait battre mon cœur à chaque fois. Je suivis sa voix, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite. J'appréhendais de le voir, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais lorsque je le vis, je restais plantée là, incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Devant moi, un peu plus loin, se tenait Patrick Jane, aux côtés d'une femme, tenant dans ses bras un bébé. Il souriait, il était heureux. La femme avait un bras autour de sa taille, la tête sur son épaule. Elle avait le visage radieux. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux tous les deux, Jane avait trouvé une famille, celle que je ne pouvais pas lui donner.

Je décidais donc qu'il était inutile que j'aille plus loin, il ne servait à rien que j'aille lui parler. J'avais voulu lui donner la chance de me parler, m'expliquer, mais ça ne servait plus à rien. Les mots étaient inutiles, je voyais de mes yeux qu'il avait avancé dans la vie, sans moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, s'il était heureux alors tant mieux. Je fis donc demi-tour et retournais à ma voiture. J'avais une boule dans la gorge, les larmes menaçaient de couler. Mais je me montrais forte, je ne pouvais pas pleurer ainsi devant des inconnus, encore moins des amis de Jane. J'avançais rapidement, mais certainement pas assez vite car j'entendis Jane m'appeler.

-" Lisbon attendez" appela-t-il en se rapprochant.

Je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je parte au plus vite. Mais il me rattrapa bien vite, m'attrapa par la main et me retourna. Je lui fis face et mes larmes me trahirent. Elles dévalèrent sur mes joues et je vis Jane lever la main vers moi. Mais je le repoussais vivement, mettant ainsi de l'espace entre nous.

-" Non Jane."

-" Lisbon, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?" Me demanda-t-il tristement.

-" Ça n'a pas d'importance" lui répondis-je en m'éloignant de nouveau.

-" Si c'est important, ça l'est pour moi" insista-t-il. " Dites le moi."

-" C'est vous qui me rendez triste Jane" m'emportais-je alors, et il recula, comme blessé. " Vous vouliez me parler, m'expliquer, mais il n'y a rien qui pourra changer le fait que vous avez fait votre vie après m'avoir utilisé."

-" Non Lisbon c'est pas…"

-" Ne cherchez pas d'excuse Jane, vous avez fait votre vie, vous semblez heureux. Alors je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux qu'on ne se voit plus."

Et je m'éloignais pour de bon, le laissant derrière moi. Cette fois il ne me suivit pas, il devait avoir comprit que c'était trop tard. Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, il vint frapper à la vitre. Je ne tournais pas la tête, je ne pouvais pas le regarder. J'avais mal au cœur, beaucoup trop mal et encore plus maintenant que je savais la vérité. Mais il frappa de nouveau, m'appelant désespérément.

-" Je vous en pris Lisbon écoutez moi" me supplia-t-il.

-" Laissez-moi partir Jane."

-" Mais laissez moi au moins m'expliquer Lisbon, Teresa."

Et là je vis rouge. Il osait m'appeler Teresa après ce que je venais d'apprendre. Il m'avait quitté pour une autre femme, il avait un enfant et il voulait m'expliquer. J'étais heureuse pour lui, mais triste pour moi.

-" Il n'y a rien à expliquer Jane, vous avez refait votre vie, vous avez une femme, un enfant et vous êtes heureux. Mais ne me demandez pas de vous pardonner. Je vous ai aimé, de tout mon cœur, je me suis ouverte à vous et vous m'avez laissée. Alors maintenant, laissez moi partir et ne revenez jamais dans ma vie."

Et je partais, pour de bon.

**- oooo -**

Je ne retournais pas au bureau, je n'en avais pas la force. Je retournais donc chez moi, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule. J'étais allée voir Jane pour lui permettre de s'expliquer, mais ça n'avait pas été utile. Je crois que j'avais fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Mais pourquoi avais-je écouté Cho ? Il avait voulu m'aider, mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Je pensais pouvoir mettre de côté la douleur que j'avais ressentie cette année et lui donner une chance. Il ne la méritait même pas. Je lui en voulais terriblement, bien plus qu'avant. Mais pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour lui. Mon amour pour lui était si fort que je ne pouvais que me réjouir de le savoir de nouveau père.

Jane était parfait avec les enfants, il les adorait. Il avait tant souffert dans sa vie qu'il méritait bien un peu de bonheur. Je regrettais juste que ce ne soit pas avec moi. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, j'étais même prête à fonder une famille avec lui. Le temps passait si vite et bientôt j'allais avoir quarante ans. J'envisageais sérieusement de faire ma vie et j'avais pensé qu'après la nuit que nous avions passée, ce serait avec lui. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et je devais me faire à l'idée que je n'aurais jamais cette famille dont je rêvais.

Je montais dans ma chambre et me changeais. Je n'avais plus envie de rien faire aujourd'hui, juste de me laisser aller sur mon canapé et m'abrutir de vieux films romantiques ou autre. Un pot de glace, un verre du premier alcool que je trouverais dans mes placards et voilà. Je me savais pathétique à cet instant, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. C'était comme si il m'avait brisé le cœur une seconde fois.

Mais alors que je m'installais sur le canapé, j'entendis un coup à la porte. Si jamais c'était Jane qui revenait pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il allait m'entendre. Dans un grognement, je me levais et allais ouvrir, prête à lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser. Mais ce n'était pas Jane qui se tenait devant la porte, c'était sa petite amie, ou femme, ou qu'importe. La femme qui m'avait volé l'homme que j'aimais osait se présenter chez moi. Je ne devais pas m'emporter, je devais rester forte, même si je ne voulais rien d'autre que de l'engueuler et la faire disparaître de ma vie.

-" Je peux entrer ?" Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je m'écartais pour la laisser passer et refermais la porte derrière elle. J'avançais dans le salon, lui proposais de s'asseoir et nous nous installâmes, moi sur le canapé et elle sur un fauteuil. Je la détaillais de la tête aux pieds et devais bien reconnaître qu'elle était belle. Jane avait de bons goûts. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds et elle me fit penser à Angela. Elle avait la même beauté naturelle que j'avais vue chez la femme de Jane, d'après les photos. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il était allé vers elle.

-" Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?" Lui proposais-je poliment.

-" Un verre d'eau ira très bien" me sourit-elle.

Je me levais, me rendais à la cuisine et revint avec le verre que je lui tendis. Elle le prit en me remerciant et je reprenais ma place sur le canapé.

-" Bien, pourquoi êtes vous venue me voir ?" Demandais-je de but en blanc, autant être directe et ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-" Je suis venue vous parler de Paddy." Je levais un sourcil interrogateur. " Patrick, mais je l'appelle Paddy depuis que nous sommes enfants."

-" Ecoutez…" commençais-je.

-" Allison" me répondit-elle.

-" Ecoutez Allison, je n'interférerais pas dans votre vie, Jane… Patrick, est heureux avec vous. Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Mais s'il vous plait, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez."

-" Attendez, vous pensez que Paddy et moi…." elle semblait surprise. " Non, vous vous trompez, il n'y a rien entre nous."

-" C'est assez difficile comme ça Allison, alors s'il vous plait vous devriez partir et retrouver votre famille."

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle parte. Elle se leva, me rejoignit, mais ne sortit pas. Elle se planta devant moi, soudain très sérieuse.

-" Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me croire ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

-" Parce que je ne peux pas y croire" soufflais-je douloureusement. " Patrick est partit en pleine nuit après… Il est partit pendant un an sans me donner de nouvelles et le jour où je le revois, il a refait sa vie. Alors pardonnez-moi si je ne peux vous croire."

-" Mais il n'a pas refait sa vie" insista-t-elle. " Je vous mentirais si je disais ne pas avoir voulu quelque chose entre nous, mais il ne le voulais pas."

Je gardais le silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-" Il m'a dit dès le départ qu'il ne resterait pas. Il m'a dit avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir" m'expliqua-t-elle. " Il voulait être un homme nouveau pour vous, il voulait être le meilleur des hommes."

-" Je ne lui en demande pas autant" la coupais-je. " Je l'aime comme il est."

-" Mais il n'aimait pas celui qu'il était, alors il a voulu attendre un peu."

-" Apparemment il a trouvé mieux ailleurs puisqu'il est avec vous et non avec moi" je savais que j'avais été un peu rude, mais j'avais mal.

-" Il est resté avec moi pour m'aider avec mon fils" reprit-elle sans paraître offensée. " J'ai fait des mauvais choix et je n'avais personne pour m'aider. Paddy était là, il est resté et j'avais vraiment besoin de lui. Ma grossesse a été difficile."

Je commençais à comprendre la situation et je me sentis bête. J'avais eu tort depuis le début, je n'avais même pas laissé Jane s'expliquer. Je retournais vers le salon pour m'asseoir et Allison me suivit. Elle s'installa à côté de moi, posa une main sur mon épaule et je levais les yeux vers elle.

-" Alors… vous et lui…"

-" Il n'y a rien, il vous aime trop pour penser à une autre femme" me sourit-elle.

-" Et je ne l'ai même pas écouté" me lamentais-je.

-" Vous avez encore votre chance" me rassura Allison. " Il n'attend que vous."

Je sentis battre mon cœur, j'avais encore une chance avec Jane. J'avais été si bête, tout ça parce que j'avais été blessée. Jane m'aimait et il était partit pour se retrouver avant de se consacrer entièrement à moi. J'étais heureuse de l'apprendre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je lui pardonnais d'être partit ainsi sans me donner de nouvelles. Il aurait au moins put se manifester, me dire qu'il allait bien.

-" Ecoutez Allison, je vous remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux" la remerciais-je. " Mais il m'a fait mal en partant ainsi et il va me falloir du temps avant que je lui pardonne.

-" Je comprends."

-" Je pense que maintenant vous devriez rentrer auprès de votre fils, vous devez lui manquer."

-" D'accord, mais pensez-y, donnez lui une autre chance, il n'en demande pas plus."

Je la raccompagnais à la porte et cette fois elle partit. Je retournais sur le canapé, mais je n'avais plus envie de regarder la télévision, ni manger de la glace. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je montais donc dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je pensais à Jane, à tout ce que nous avions vécu tout les deux, toutes ces années à travailler ensemble. Il avait été mon meilleur ami, il avait toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui et j'avais fait de même. Nous avions franchis cette étape qui m'avait fait peur pendant si longtemps et je pensais que tout irait bien pour nous. Puis il était partit sans rien me dire et je croyais l'avoir perdu. Mais finalement, j'avais une autre chance, il m'aimait encore. J'aurais du mal à lui pardonner son départ comme un voleur, mais j'y arriverais.

J'avais un nouvel espoir, j'avais une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse dans la vie. Maintenant que je me sentais mieux face à mes sentiments, il fallait que je me reprenne sur mon travail. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, je devais montrer à mon équipe que j'allais mieux, que les choses allaient mieux dans ma vie. J'étais une femme forte, j'étais capable de redevenir celle que j'avais toujours été. Je décidais donc de me préparer et de me rendre au CBI. J'étais d'assez bonne humeur pour affronter une longue journée, comme avant.

**- oooo -**

Une fois habillée, je pris mes affaires et sortis de mon appartement. Je me dépêchais de retourner au bureau avant que mes collègues ne se fassent du souci. Cho savait où j'étais partie, mais les autres ne savaient rien. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. En court de route, mon téléphone sonna et je le mis sur haut parleur.

-" Lisbon" répondis-je.

-" Boss, c'est Cho, nous avons une affaire, dans la zone industrielle" m'expliqua mon agent. " Vous rentrez bientôt ?"

-" Je suis sur la route, je vous rejoins là-bas."

-" Bien."

Je raccrochais et changeais de route pour me rendre sur la scène de crime. J'y arrivais rapidement, avant mes collègues et me garais. Je rejoignis l'agent de la police locale qui me donna les informations nécessaires. Une fois qu'il eut fini, je vis arriver mon équipe. Je souris à Cho pour le rassurer et nous nous mimes tous au travail. Nous avions une enquête et c'était pour moi l'occasion de leur montrer que j'étais de nouveau moi, Teresa Lisbon, chef d'équipe. Je vis les regards surpris de Rigsby et Van Pelt lorsque je leur fis un rapport de la situation, mais ils ne dirent rien et se mirent au travail. Nous étions de nouveau une équipe. Sans Jane, mais une équipe quand même.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé?**

**Laissez moi un petit mot pour me le dire et vous aurez le prochain chapitre en début de semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 26/01/13_


	6. Chapter 5: Lisbon POV

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Vous vous posez tous la question de savoir pourquoi Jane est partit, dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez la réponse.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Lisbon POV**

* * *

Cela faisant une semaine qu'Allison était venue me voir et je n'étais toujours pas allée voir Jane. Je savais à présent la raison de son départ, je savais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me faire de mal, même s'il l'avait fait. Je lui avais pardonné, je ne pouvais jamais vraiment rester fâchée longtemps contre lui. Cet homme était si particulier, qui pourrait le comprendre un jour. J'avais bien tenté par le passé mais n'y étais jamais parvenue. Alors aujourd'hui, assise dans mon bureau, remplissant un énième rapport, je ne pouvais toujours pas le chasser de mon esprit. Je levais les yeux vers le cadre se trouvant sur mon bureau, une photo de Jane y trônait. Je n'avais pus me résoudre à l'enlever, il était si beau avec ce sourire. Je fondais rien qu'en le regardant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le nouveau patron du CBI, l'agent Felger. C'était un homme droit, un bon agent. Il avait une longue et brillante carrière derrière lui et je me demandais ce qu'il avait put faire pour se retrouver ici. Nous avions déjà eut beaucoup de patrons, mais jamais aucun ne tenait bien longtemps, plus depuis Minelli. Je regrettais vraiment le départ de cet homme, il avait était un bon chef, un mentor et un ami. Par chance, j'avais encore des contacts avec lui et je savais qu'il se portait bien. Felger vint se poster devant moi, réclamant toute mon attention.

-" Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ?" Demandais-je en posant mon stylo devant moi, repoussant mon rapport.

-" Je viens vous annoncer que vous allez avoir un nouveau membre dans votre équipe" répondit-il.

-" Un nouveau membre Monsieur ?" Je levais un sourcil interrogatif. Je n'avais pas eu vent de ça et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-" Enfin, pas si nouveau puisque vous le connaissez, mais j'attends de vous du professionnalisme agent Lisbon."

Je me demandais pourquoi il me disait une chose pareille. N'étais-je pas quelqu'un de professionnel ? Je l'avais toujours été et je ne voyais pas ce que l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans mon équipe y changerait. Il s'éloigna vers l'open space et je le suivis, de plus en plus intriguée. Mais ce que j'y trouvais me pris de court et je ne sus quoi dire, quoi faire. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il puisse se trouver là, devant moi après la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je lui avais peut-être pardonné d'être partit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais en mesure de parler et de travailler avec lui.

Mais de le voir ainsi devant moi, les mains dans les poches, n'osant pas dire un mot. Je n'avais qu'une envie, courir vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras. J'avais envie de le serrer fort contre moi, lui dire à quel point je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas laisser libre court à mes émotions. J'attendrais un autre moment, lorsque nous serions seuls, tout les deux. Je ne savais pas ce que je lui dirais, mais je trouverais bien. Pour le moment, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il était revenu. Je savais qu'il était retourné auprès de ses amis les forains, alors pourquoi revenir aujourd'hui ?

En jetant un coup d'œil à mes collègues, je pouvais voir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de son retour et je pouvais les comprendre. En partant, il nous avait tous fait souffrir, pas seulement moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu à l'époque, tellement obnubilée par mon propre chagrin. Mais je le voyais maintenant et j'avais mal pour eux. Alors que durant des mois ils avaient tous fait pour m'aider, pour me remonter le moral, pour faire en sorte que je conserve mon travail, ils souffraient en silence. Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir été là pour eux comme ils l'avaient été pour moi et je me promis d'y remédier, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, nous avions autre chose à faire.

-" Mr Jane sera de nouveau votre consultant" reprit Felger. " Il fera donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, de nouveau partit de votre équipe et j'espère que vous resterez tous professionnels et ne laisserez pas libre court à votre colère envers lui."

-" Nous sommes toujours professionnels Monsieur" dis-je d'une voix sérieuse, mais mes yeux ne lâchaient pas Jane. " Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de notre travail."

-" Bien, je n'en attends pas moins de vous."

Et avec ça, il s'éloigna pour retourner dans son bureau, nous laissant seuls avec le nouveau, pas si nouveau, membre de notre équipe. Je vis mes collègues se replonger dans leur travail et Jane rester droit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, il osa enfin lever les yeux vers moi, mais je me retournais pour me rendre moi aussi dans mon bureau. Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui parler maintenant, d'affronter son regard maintenant. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il était revenu dans l'équipe, si cela était temporaire ou s'il envisageait vraiment de revenir, pour de bon. J'avais peur de la réponse et je n'osais donc pas poser la question.

Je le sentis me suivre, mais ne dis rien, ne me retournais pas. J'entrais dans le bureau, il me suivait toujours et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Je m'installais sur mon fauteuil et il s'installa sur le canapé. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, lourd, pesant et je savais que je devrais le rompre bientôt, mais je n'osais pas le faire. Qu'aurais-je à dire de toute façon. Je savais aussi que Jane avait des choses à dire, qu'il voulait enfin s'expliquer, me donner les raisons de son départ, raisons que je connaissais déjà. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de silence, je levais les yeux vers lui et, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, je levais la main pour le faire taire.

-" Nous avons des choses à nous dire, des explications plus qu'utiles, mais pas maintenant, pas ici."

-" Lisbon…" tenta-t-il.

-" Plus tard, nous en parlerons plus tard."

Il ne rajouta rien, mais se leva et quitta mon bureau. Je me laissais alors aller et posais ma tête dans mes mains. Mais pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle ainsi contre moi ? Qu'avais-je pus faire pour mériter ça ? J'avais voulu que Jane revienne depuis le premier jour, j'étais même prête à oublier notre nuit si cela avait put le faire rester. Aussi fort que je pouvais l'aimer, je ne pouvais m'imaginer ma vie sans lui. Mais ça n'avait rien changé, il était partit et je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de lui proposer mon idée. Mais aujourd'hui il était de retour et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais redevenir son amie, et qui peut-être plus par la suite. Il m'aimait tout comme je l'aimais, mais il y avait une confiance à réinstaurer entre nous.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le calme. Pas de nouvelle affaire, rien d'autre que de la paperasse et ça me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais pas envie de partir sur le terrain, de devoir y emmener Jane et prendre le risque qui lui arrive quelque chose. Je savais que j'étais stupide de m'inquiéter ainsi, nous avions travaillé ensemble durant des années, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais cette année, tout avait changé, aussi bien pour moi que pour lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais peur qu'il ait perdu un peu la main et qui lui arrive malheur. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à tout ça et je lui laisserais le temps dont il aurait besoin. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Je venais juste de le retrouver, je ne voulais pas le perdre de nouveau. Je tenais bien trop à lui.

Le calme permit à Jane de se re-familiariser avec son entourage, mais je dois bien avouer que le reste de l'équipe ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. J'avais de la peine pour lui, il tentait pourtant de se montrer gentil avec eux, mais rien à faire. Je savais qu'il leur faudrait aussi du temps pour qu'ils l'acceptent de nouveau, beaucoup de temps. J'espérais juste que ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps. J'aimais beaucoup l'époque où Jane n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, où j'avais eu des tonnes de rapports de plaintes à remplir. Bien entendu je ne lui avouerais jamais, Jane n'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

Je venais de finir de remplir un nouveau rapport lorsque la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit et qu'une tête blonde apparut. Jane. Il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude d'entrer sans frapper, mais je ne dis rien. Il avait les mains pleines, une tasse dans chacune d'elles. Je devinais qu'il m'apportais un café et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la prenant. Il était tout chaud, il sentait bon. Jane savait encore comment me le préparer. J'en bus une petite gorgée, savourant ce breuvage dont je raffolais et n'avais pas bu depuis bien longtemps. Je n'en buvais que le matin et d'en boire en milieu de journée me faisait revenir des souvenirs d'une époque passée que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour.

Jane s'installa sur le canapé, sa tasse de thé à la main, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Je savais qu'il voulait parler, mais je n'en avais pas envie, pas maintenant. Il le faudrait bien tôt ou tard. Je posais la tasse au bout d'un moment et reportais mon regard sur lui.

-" Qui a-t-il Jane ?" Lui demandais-je alors.

-" Rien, je voulais juste vous voir" répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-" Dites moi ce qui ne va pas" je savais qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. " Je sais que quelque chose vous tracasse."

-" Et bien… je sais que mon départ a fait du mal à beaucoup de monde et j'en suis désolé" souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

-" Ça leur passera" tentais-je de le rassurer.

-" Je n'en doute pas, mais je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste."

Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison, il avait agit égoïstement en partant. Mais il était revenu et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi aujourd'hui.

-" Et pourquoi être revenu ?" Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander, même si je voulais remettre cette conversation à plus tard. " Après tout ce temps, pourquoi ?"

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je pus voir qu'ils brillaient. Les larmes menaçaient de couler et mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais vu que peu de fois Jane pleurer, mais ça me faisait vraiment mal de le voir ainsi.

-" Je ne pouvais pas rester aussi loin plus longtemps" m'avoua-t-il. " Je suis parti longtemps, j'avais mes raisons, mauvaises je sais. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, et pourtant c'est-ce que j'ai fait."

Il fit une pause durant laquelle je me levais et m'installais sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il me regarda, surpris. Je dois bien dire que je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisait ça, mais j'en avais besoin.

-" Quand je vous ai vu ce soir là, j'ai compris que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et que je devais revenir. J'ai vu la douleur dans vos yeux en me voyant et je savais que c'était de ma faute."

-" Jane" tentais-je de le couper.

-" Non, je sais que c'est vrai. J'ai vu aussi à quel point vous aviez changé, à quel point vous étiez fatiguée, maigre…"

-" Sympa de me le rappeler" mais il n'y avait rien de méchant dans mes mots.

-" Je ne voulais pas être la cause de tout ça et je savais que le seul moyen de changer les choses était de revenir."

-" Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie…"

-" Il n'y a rien entre nous Lisbon" s'emporta-t-il presque.

Je pus voir la douleur dans ses yeux à la simple idée que je puisse penser ça. Je lui pris les mains dans les miennes, incapable de me retenir. Il tenta de se dégager et je me sentis blessée. Je ne le retins pas, me levais et retournais m'asseoir derrière mon bureau. Je n'osais plus le regarder, j'avais peur de croiser son regard. Alors je ne fis rien et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Une larme coula sur ma joue et je me maudis intérieurement. J'avais encore tout gâché. Je priais pour que la journée se finisse vite, que je puisse rentrer chez moi et me cacher.

**- oooo -**

La journée avança lentement, trop lentement à mon goût. Mais alors que je pensais que je pourrais rentrer chez moi, mon téléphone sonna, me sortant de mes pensées. Je décrochais et je sentis tout mes espoirs s'envoler. Une nouvelle affaire. Je soufflais en raccrochant avant de me lever et de me diriger vers le reste de mon équipe. Ils levèrent aussitôt les yeux vers moi avant de prendre leurs affaires et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jane hésiter avant de se lever à son tour et de rejoindre les autres. Je soufflais encore une fois. Je donnais mes ordres à Van Pelt avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Dans la voiture, le silence était pesant. Jane s'était installé à l'arrière avec Rigsby, mais ce dernier ne lui souffla pas un mot. Cho était au volant et moi à côté de lui, comme toujours. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, ce qui nous soulagea tous. Je me dirigeais directement vers l'officier en charge afin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je faisais confiance à Cho pour veiller sur Jane. Au bout d'un moment, je revenais vers mon équipe pour les tenir informés.

-" Bien, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas grand-chose à faire finalement" dis-je. " Une jeune fille vient d'être retrouvée morte dans le coffre d'une voiture et il semblerait que le conducteur de cette voiture soit le coupable. Il est déjà menotté."

-" Alors pourquoi nous avoir appelés ?" Demanda Jane.

-" Il n'avait pas encore été arrêté à ce moment là" répondis-je. "Il était allé acheté quelque chose un peu plus loin, c'est en revenant qu'il a été intercepté."

-" Qui a trouvé le corps ?" Cho, toujours professionnel.

-" Un passant, il a vu du sang couler du coffre et a appelé la police. Lorsqu'ils ont ouvert et trouvé le corps, ils nous ont appelé. La jeune fille a été identifiée et la famille a été prévenue, son père arrive."

-" Ce n'est pas une bonne idée" intervint Jane de nouveau.

-" Et pourquoi ? Il a le droit de savoir" le coupa sèchement Rigsby.

-" Il pourrait faire une bêtise s'il voit l'assassin de sa fille."

-" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tous le monde n'est pas comme toi."

Je vis que Rigsby regretta ses mots à l'instant où ils franchirent ses lèvres mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Jane ne dit pas un mot, il fixa Rigsby un moment avant de s'éloigner et je serais bien partie après lui si le père de la victime n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là. Je délaissais donc mon collègue avec le cœur lourd pour lui pour me diriger vers l'homme, jetant au passage un regard noir à mon collègue. Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard, pour le moment j'avais un père en deuil à gérer.

Je m'approchais donc du père de notre victime, répondant au nom de Thomas Brewster. Il était bouleversé, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, les lèvres tremblantes d'où s'échappaient des plaintes. J'avais moi-même envie de pleurer en le voyant, mais je devais rester professionnelle. Je m'avançais vers lui, sortant ma carte pour me présenter, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Il sortit la main de sa poche et je vis avec horreur qu'il tenait une arme. Je sortis aussitôt la mienne, la braquant sur lui, sans réelle envie de l'utiliser.

-" Mr Brewster, posez cette arme" lui intimais-je.

-" Il a tué ma fille !" cria l'homme dont les mains tremblaient de rage.

-" Posez cette arme avant de faire une bêtise" tentais-je de nouveau.

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la voiture de police un peu plus loin dans laquelle se trouvait l'assassin de sa fille. Je vis du mouvement sur ma gauche, du coin de l'œil, mais ne tournais pas le tête, gardant mon attention sur l'homme. Il avait un regard fou, il était prêt à tout et je savais que je n'aurais d'autre choix que de faire usage de mon arme. Je gardais pourtant l'espoir de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, de lui faire comprendre que cela ne ramènerait pas sa fille et qu'il risquait de gâcher sa vie. Je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Tout se passa très vite, si vite que je réalisais à peine ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme se tourna vers moi, l'arme pointée dans ma direction et j'entendis un coup de feu à l'instant même où je me sentis projetée au sol. Je me cognais la tête en tombant, mais pas assez fort pour me faire perdre connaissance. J'entendis d'autres coups de feux et un corps tomber. Je tentais de me relever, mais quelque chose se trouvait sur moi, une personne. Je posais mes yeux sur cette personne et mon sang se glaça dans ma poitrine en découvrant Jane, les yeux clos. Je le fis rouler sur le dos et me penchais sur lui.

-" Jane ?" L'appelais-je, mais il ne répondit pas. " Jane vous m'entendez ?" Insistais-je. " S'il vous plait Jane ouvrez les yeux, dites quelque chose."

Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, battant contre mes tempes. J'avais les mains tremblantes, la respiration difficile. J'avais peur. J'avais peur pour Jane, j'avais peur de le perdre alors que je venais juste de le retrouver. Je m'en voulus alors de ne pas avoir eu cette discussion avec lui avant de venir, et maintenant c'était peut-être trop tard. Je commençais alors à lui donner des petites tapes sur les joues, mais comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, je le secouais de toutes mes forces.

-" Patrick ouvre les yeux !" mes collègues devaient se poser des questions sur moi et mon comportement, mais je m'en fichais. " Réponds moi Patrick."

Je savais que je me donnais en spectacle, mais je n'en avais que faire.

Au sol, devant moi se tenait l'homme que j'aimais et je ne lui avais même pas laissé la chance de se faire pardonner. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je voulais revoir ses yeux bleus/verts, je voulais pouvoir m'y perdre à nouveau. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le perdre de nouveau, je ne le supporterais pas cette fois, ce serait trop difficile. Je plaquais alors mes mains sur son abdomen d'où s'écoulait du sang, son sang. J'appuyais fort, aussi fort que possible afin de maintenir ce liquide vital en lui.

J'entendis au loin la sirène d'une ambulance et bientôt des hommes vinrent nous rejoindre. Il fallut que Cho m'attrape par les épaules pour m'éloigner de lui, je refusais de le lâcher. Mais j'y consentis et mon collègue me dirigea vers notre voiture où je m'engouffrais tout en pleurant. Je ne me souciais même plus des officiers de police qui m'avaient vue ainsi, tout ce qui comptait pour moi était Jane. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, pas pour moi. Il n'aurait jamais dut faire ça. Je me promis que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il allait m'entendre. S'il se réveillait.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Je sais, je suis un monstre de couper maintenant.**

**La suite dans deux jours les amis.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 28/01/13_


	7. Chapter 6: Van Pelt POV

**Salut les amis.**

**Je savais que la fin du précédent chapitre vous mettrait dans cet état.**

**Voici donc la suite, avec votre réponse.**

**Merci** _kat, kililove, Guest, Angy83, Agentenaira, Offwithyourhead00_ **et** _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Je vous prépare maintenant la suite de Le prix de la vengeance avant de partir a l'hôpital, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_

* * *

**Van Pelt POV**

* * *

La voiture roulait à vive allure sur la route. Rigsby se trouvait derrière le volant, les point si serrés qu'il en avait les jointures blanches. J'étais encore en état de choc après ce qu'il s'était passé, après avoir vu Jane se jeter sur Lisbon et prendre la balle à sa place. Je lui en avais voulu d'être partit, de l'avoir fait souffrir, tout comme nous. Je lui en avais aussi voulu d'être revenu. Mais maintenant, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, lui qui avait toujours eut peur des armes et qui s'était toujours caché derrière Lisbon. Je ne parvenais pas à en trouver la raison. Mais elle était pourtant évidente, je ne voulais tout simplement pas la voir. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, sinon je lui en voudrais encore plus.

Cho avait emmené Lisbon à l'hôpital presque une demi-heure plus tôt, Rigsby et moi étions restés sur la scène de crime afin de prendre les dépositions et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mr Brewster avait été arrêté après avoir tiré sur Jane, Cho s'en était chargé. Il s'était aussi occupé de Lisbon qui était encore plus sous le choc que moi. J'avais eu mal de la voir ainsi, elle n'était plus la femme que j'avais connue le jour de mon arrivée au CBI, elle n'était plus aussi forte. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle avait eut le cœur brisé. Je savais ce que c'était, j'avais moi-même eu le cœur brisé par un homme, quelqu'un que j'aimais si fort que j'en avais été aveuglée.

Je comprenais donc parfaitement Lisbon, elle avait ressentit la même chose lorsque Jane était partit. Je savais qu'il y avait un lien fort entre eux, je l'avais su le jour même où je les avais vus ensemble. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse, Lisbon criait, Jane la faisait enrager pour ensuite la faire sourire. Ils étaient comme ça et il fallait vraiment les connaître pour les comprendre. Seuls les membres de l'équipe les comprenaient vraiment. Pour tout le monde, Jane n'était bon qu'à résoudre des affaires et à apporter des rapports de plaintes supplémentaires à Lisbon. Mais nous savions qu'il apportait plus que ça, il lui apportait un peu de soleil dans la vie. Elle était plus souriante lorsqu'il était là, même si elle était également plus tendue.

Mais lors de notre dernière enquête en tant qu'équipe j'avais su que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Une enquête sur John LeRouge, une comme tant d'autres. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme les autres fois et ça c'était mal fini. On aurait put dire le contraire, nous avions mis un terme à la terreur dont souffrait l'état de Californie. Mais pour Jane, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il avait toujours dit que John LeRouge était à lui, ça n'était un secret pour personne. Alors que ce soit Lisbon qui ait mis un terme à sa vie, je savais que Jane ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avant qu'il ne parte, la seule chose que je savais c'est que pour Lisbon ça avait été comme si on lui arrachait un morceau d'elle-même. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus été la même. Je pensais que ça lui passerait au bout d'un moment, qu'elle apprendrait à vivre et travailler sans lui. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle avait sombré un peu plus chaque jour, à tel point que nous avions dut, l'équipe et moi, faire en sorte qu'elle ne perde pas son travail. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'avais juste eu l'espoir qu'elle redeviendrait cette femme forte que j'avais un jour connus.

Ça avait presque été le cas, depuis quelques temps seulement. Depuis cette affaire où nous avions recroisé Jane après presque un an sans nouvelles. Cela avait perturbé Lisbon, comme nous tous. Puis, elle avait peu à peu retrouvé l'envie de travailler et depuis une semaine elle recommençait à sourire. Elle travaillait mieux aussi, elle redevenait peu à peu celle que j'avais rencontrée des années plus tôt. Toute l'équipe redevenait celle que j'avais connue. Enfin presque puisque Jane n'était plus avec nous, mais on faisait avec, tout comme nous faisions depuis presque un an.

Mais voilà, ce matin il était revenu, il avait décidé de réintégrer le CBI, et notre équipe. Pourquoi maintenant après tant de temps ? Nous ne le savions pas. Une chose est sûre, il avait sut à l'instant où il était entré dans l'open space que nous ne lui pardonnerions pas facilement d'être partit ainsi, que ça nous prendrait du temps. Je lui avais lancé le regard le plus noir que je pouvais et il avait baissé les yeux en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et j'avais eu une petite pointe au cœur. Il m'avait manqué et j'étais partagée entre l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le frapper pour nous avoir fait autant de mal.

Et puis Lisbon était arrivée. Elle s'était montrée professionnelle. Mais j'avais pu voir cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle avait toujours eut en présence de Jane. J'avais pus voir qu'elle aussi voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Le temps avait passé, puis Jane était allé la voir dans son bureau. Nous avions ensuite entendu des voix, leurs voix. Ils se parlaient, puis le ton était monté et soudainement, Jane avait quitté le bureau. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Jane savait à présent qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu parmi nous.

Le reste de la journée avait été calme, il était resté sur son canapé, comme avant. J'avais remplis des rapports qui traînaient depuis un moment, les autres en avaient fait autant. Et l'appel était arrivé. Ce devait être quelque chose de simple, le coupable avait déjà été arrêté. Et pourtant, tout avait dérapé. Le commentaire de Rigsby me revint en mémoire et maintenant je me rendais compte que Jane avait raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée que le père de la victime se trouve à proximité de l'assassin de son unique enfant. Et maintenant, nous étions en route pour l'hôpital, dans l'espoir que Jane se remette vite. Je lui en avais voulu, mais je tenais quand même à lui, il était toujours mon ami.

La voiture stoppa et je relevais les yeux pour remarquer que nous étions arrivés. Je sortais, suivie de Rigsby et nous entrâmes dans l'établissement. Je demandais à l'accueil où trouver Patrick Jane, l'infirmière me donna le numéro de la salle de consultation et je m'y dirigeais. S'il n'était qu'en consultation, alors il ne devait pas aller si mal que ça. Je soufflais de soulagement en arrivant dans le couloir et que le son de la voix de notre consultant se fit entendre.

-" Je vais bien, je peux sortir d'ici" disait-il.

Il allait définitivement bien et je souris de plus belle en me tournant vers Rigsby. Il me rendit mon sourire. Il se sentait coupable, je le savais. Je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il avait regretté sa remarque à l'instant où elle avait franchi ses lèvres. Je posais une main amicale sur son avant bras et nous avançâmes vers Cho et Lisbon qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, dans le couloir. Elle ne pleurait plus et un léger sourire avait prit place sur son visage. Cho vint à leur rencontre.

-" Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure" nous dit-il. " La balle lui à touché le ventre, mais elle n'a fait que le frôler. Ça a juste passé sur une partie sensible du ventre."

-" Alors pourquoi est-il resté inconscient ?" Demandais-je, quand même inquiète.

-" Le médecin pense que c'est à cause de l'émotion, le stress et la peur."

-" Ça peut se comprendre" Rigsby aussi était soulagé.

-" Il va donc pouvoir sortir d'ici bientôt" Lisbon s'était approchée,

ses larmes avaient séché mais elle avait encore le sang de Jane sur les

mains. " Je suis désolée pour mon comportement" s'excusa-t-elle ensuite.

-" Il n'y a rien à pardonner patron, ne vous en faites pas" la rassurais-je.

Mais soudain, alors que je pensais que tout allait bien, je vis une femme arriver en courant dans le couloir, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Elle alla directement vers Lisbon qui perdit aussitôt son sourire.

-" Vous êtes contente de vous ?" Cria la femme.

-" Allison" tenta ma patronne, mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de poursuivre.

-" Il vous a laissé du temps, il vous a attendu et il est revenu vers vous" continua-t-elle. " Et tout ça pour quoi ? Se retrouver à l'hôpital le jour même de son retour."

-" C'était un accident" reprit Lisbon.

-" Un accident ? Il a prit une balle à cause de vous, il aurait put mourir à cause de vous. Il a risqué sa vie pour vous alors que vous en avez rien à faire de lui."

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un parler ainsi à Lisbon et encore moins voir cette dernière ne pas se défendre. Apparemment elles se connaissaient, et cette Allison connaissait Jane. Je regardais le bébé dans les bras de la femme et automatiquement je me demandais s'il n'était pas le fils de Jane. Cette simple pensée me fit mal au cœur pour Lisbon.

-" Je m'inquiète pour lui moi aussi" souffla Lisbon.

-" Pas assez pour prendre soin de lui" critiqua Allison. " C'est vous la flic, c'est vous qui auriez dû prendre cette balle."

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, la porte de la salle de consultation s'ouvrit. Allison et Lisbon tournèrent la tête en même temps et Allison se jeta dans les bras de Jane. Il la réceptionna, l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Je vis Lisbon baisser la tête, serrant les poings. C'était difficile pour elle, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Mais qui était cette femme ? Était-elle la compagne de Jane ? Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas ça. Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, et finirent par s'écarter. Jane caressa la joue d'Allison puis posa un baiser sur la tête du bébé.

-" Tu vas bien ?" souffla Allison. " J'ai eu si peur pour toi."

-" Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure" la rassura Jane.

-" On rentre à la maison s'il te plait, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux" murmura-t-elle.

-" Un instant s'il te plait."

-" Maintenant Paddy, je veux rentrer."

Lisbon ne bougeait toujours pas, elle restait en retrait sans un mot. Jane n'avait d'yeux que pour Allison, il tentait de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Puis il s'écarta d'elle et se dirigea vers Lisbon. Elle releva les yeux, un petit sourire sur le visage. Je vis du coin de l'œil Allison serrer les dents. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup cette femme, je ne la connaissais pas mais je ne l'aimais pas. Mais qui était-elle pour lui ? J'avais vraiment envie et besoin de le savoir. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas le laisser faire du mal encore à Lisbon.

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, un petit sourire sur le visage mais il grimaça un peu lorsqu'il leva le bras vers elle. Sa blessure n'était pas importante, mais elle lui faisait quand même mal. Lisbon lui attrapa la main, se rapprocha de lui encore un peu plus et je vis Jane l'envelopper de ses bras. Lisbon le serra à son tour, laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Je souris, peut-être que les choses allaient s'améliorer finalement, peut-être que Jane et Lisbon allaient enfin se parler. J'espérais seulement que cette Allison ne viendrait pas se mettre entre eux, qu'elle leur laisserait la chance de se retrouver et être de nouveau heureux.

J'attrapais Rigsby par le bras, l'entraînant un peu plus loin afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il rouspéta un peu pour la forme, mais à son regard attendri je compris qu'il était tout aussi heureux que moi pour eux. Il me suivit sans un mot et je vis Cho en faire autant. Nous les laissâmes donc tranquille. Par contre, je vis qu'Allison ne bougeait pas, qu'elle restait dans le couloir avec eux. J'avais envie d'aller la chercher pour qu'elle les laisse aussi, mais Rigsby m'en empêcha. Je les laissais donc, mais je gardais un œil sur elle. Ils avaient une nouvelle chance, je ne voulais pas qu'elle leur gâche, même si elle pensait bien faire.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Je sais, ce chapitre était vraiment court, mais le prochain sera là dans 2 jours.**

**Donnez-moi vos avis.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 30/01/13_


	8. Chapter 7: Jane POV

**Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre. Après celui-ci, il n'en restera plus que deux.**

**Encore une fois, je voulais tous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que cette fic plait autant.**

**Donc merci,** _Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_**,** _Solealuna_**,** _Offwithyourhead00_**,** _Agentenaira_**,** _Angy83_**,** _Kat_**,** _kililove_ **et** _torllusque_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Je suis certaine que ce chapitre vous plaira beaucoup.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_

* * *

**Jane POV**

* * *

J'étais encore dans le flou lorsque j'entendis des voix dans le couloir. Le médecin qui m'avait examiné était en train d'expliquer ma situation à mes collègues. J'entendis la voix de Cho le remercier, puis s'adresser à Lisbon. J'entendis ensuite sa petite voix et j'eu mal au cœur. Elle semblait avoir vraiment eut peur pour moi je devais bien avouer que moi aussi. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie, mais pas pour moi, pour elle. Lorsque l'homme avait levé son arme vers elle, j'avais agis d'instinct. Je m'étais jeté sur elle, la protégeant de mon mieux. Je n'avais pas imaginé que je prendrais cette balle, je voulais juste éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée. J'avais perdu connaissance peu après, mais j'avais eu le temps de l'entendre me supplier d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'étais donc à l'hôpital, attendant avec impatience que le médecin me donne le feu vert pour sortir d'ici. Je n'avais jamais aimé les hôpitaux et ça n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à cet instant, la retrouver, celle pour qui j'avais risqué ma vie. Ça me faisait drôle de penser ça. En règle général c'était elle qui prenait les risques, c'était derrière elle que je me cachais. J'avais peur des armes, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais agis de la sorte, ou plutôt si, je le savais. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir mourir après l'avoir retrouvée. Je tenais trop à elle, mes sentiments pour cette femme étaient bien plus forts que je ne pensais, bien plus forts que je ne pouvais penser pouvoir en ressentir après ma femme.

La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin entra. Il vint directement vers moi, en même temps j'étais la seule personne ici, il ne pouvait venir voir que moi. Je me redressais sur le lit, grimaçant un peu. Le moindre mouvement tirait sur les quelques points que j'avais eu, mais je ne le lui dirais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il décide de me garder plus longtemps. Mais ma grimace ne lui échappa pas.

-" Peut-être que je devrais vous garder encore un peu Mr Jane" me dit-il en ouvrant son dossier.

-" Je vais parfaitement bien, je peux sortir d'ici" le contrais-je.

Il sourit un peu, nota quelque chose dans son dossier avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi, me tendant un papier.

-" Voici une ordonnance, des anti douleurs…en cas de besoin" m'expliqua-t-il.

-" Merci."

Il me sourit une fois de plus puis ressortit. Je me levais finalement de mon lit et commençais à me rhabiller. J'entendis alors des voix dans le couloir et je reconnus immédiatement la voix d'Allison. Mais alors que je laissais un sourire naître sur mon visage, ce que j'entendis me fit mal au cœur.

-" Vous êtes contente de vous ?" Cria Allison.

-" Allison…" tenta Lisbon.

-" Il vous a laissé du temps, il vous a attendu et il est revenu vers vous" continua-t-elle. " Et tout ça pour quo i? Se retrouver à l'hôpital le jour même de son retour."

-" C'était un accident" reprit Lisbon.

-" Un accident ? Il a prit une balle à cause de vous, il aurait put mourir, à cause de vous. Il a risqué sa vie pour vous alors que vous n'en avez rien à faire de lui."

J'attendis une réponse de Lisbon qui ne vint pas. Je me dépêchais de finir de m'habiller, attachais mes lacets et me dirigeais vers la porte en enfilant ma veste. C'est alors que vint à mes oreilles la voix tremblante de Lisbon.

-" Je m'inquiète pour lui moi aussi" souffla-t-elle.

-" Pas assez pour prendre soin de lui" critiqua Allison. " C'est vous la flic, c'est vous qui auriez dut prendre cette balle."

C'est à ce moment là que j'ouvris la porte et que je sortis de la salle d'examen. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas que je sentis Allison se jeter sur moi, Joshua dans les bras et me serrer fort dans ses bras. Je la serrais en retour, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là, avec le bébé, même si je n'avais pas apprécié les reproches qu'elle venait de faire à Lisbon. Je lui expliquerais mon point de vue plus tard. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant cette odeur familière qui m'avait tenue compagnie durant tous ces mois loin de la seule que je voulais sentir.

-" Tu vas bien ?" souffla Allison. " J'ai eu si peur pour toi."

-" Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure" la rassurais-je.

-" On rentre à la maison s'il te plait, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux" murmura-t-elle.

-" Un instant s'il te plait."

-" Maintenant Paddy, je veux rentrer."

Je relevais les yeux et je pus voir Lisbon tenter de se faire toute petite alors que ses yeux brillaient. Elle respectait ce moment d'intimité entre Allison et moi et je trouvais ça adorable. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer fort contre moi. Je voulais encore me rassurer. Même si elle n'avait pas été blessée, j'avais besoin de ce contact physique…ça m'était vital. Alors, doucement, je m'écartais d'Allison et me dirigeais vers Lisbon qui releva les yeux vers moi en me souriant doucement. Je levais une main vers elle, mais une fois encore la douleur se rappela à mon bon, ou mauvais, souvenir et je grimaçais. Elle m'attrapa alors la main, se rapprocha de moi et je la pris contre moi.

Je me sentais revivre. Je pouvais de nouveau sentir ce corps contre le mien, ses bras autour de ma taille, sa tête contre mon torse, ses larmes mouillant ma chemise. Mais je n'en avais que faire, qu'elle m'inonde de ses larmes si seulement elles pouvaient être de joie. Voir des larmes dans ses si beaux yeux m'avais toujours attristé, les seules larmes que j'acceptais étaient celles de bonheur et non de tristesse. Je la sentis me serrer encore un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant son visage complètement dans mon torse, son nez venant se coller contre moi. Je resserrais mon étreinte et inspirais cette délicieuse odeur, ce merveilleux parfum que j'aimais tant.

J'étais tellement pris dans la magie de ce moment partagé avec Teresa que je ne me rendis pas compte que nos collègues étaient partit. Mais Allison était toujours là et elle me le rappela bien vite.

-" Paddy, rentrons à la maison, s'il te plait" me supplia-t-elle de nouveau.

Je sentis Lisbon se tendre dans mes bras, me serrer plus fort pour ensuite me relâcher doucement, délicatement. Elle m'envoya un dernier sourire puis s'éloigna dans le couloir lorsqu'Allison me prit le bras de sa main Libre. Je regardais ma collègue disparaître au bout du couloir avec un pincement au cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte maintenant, je voulais qu'elle reste, j'avais tant besoin d'elle. Je me tournais vers Allison qui avait un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-" Allison, pourquoi lui avoir dit toutes ces choses ?" Lui demandais-je doucement.

-" Parce que c'est de sa faute si tu es ici" me répondit-elle. " Elle est flic, elle aurait dut te protéger et prendre cette balle, pas toi."

-" Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien pourtant et j'ai comme l'impression

que tu es jalouse d'elle."

-" Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux encore travailler avec elle" je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas fini. " Quand je suis allée la voir pour lui parler, je pensais qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle reviendrait vers toi. Mais non, elle est restée silencieuse. Elle t'a fait souffrir et toi tu veux quand même d'elle, je ne te comprends pas Paddy."

Je gardais le silence un moment. Allison n'avait pas tort sur un point, j'avais eu mal de ce silence. Mais je ne pouvais le reprocher à Lisbon, elle avait souffert bien plus que moi durant l'année passée. Elle avait gardé le silence durant une semaine, mais moi durant un an. Elle avait eu raison de le faire, ça m'avait permis de me rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait vécu. A présent j'avais envie de me faire pardonner et je savais qu'elle ne dirait pas non. Mais Allison ne semblait pas être du même avis, comme si elle voulait me garder pour elle.

-" Allison, tu sais que toi et moi nous ne sommes qu'amis" commençais-je.

-" Oui, amis" souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

-" Je sais que tu aurais voulu qu'il y ait plus entre nous, mais je ne peux pas. J'aime Teresa et je regrette que tu souffres à cause de moi."

Je la serrais de nouveau contre moi, étouffant ses sanglots contre mon torse. Joshua ne disait rien, il avait les yeux ouverts et me fixait intensément. Il semblait chercher à comprendre quelque chose. Je passais une main sur sa tête avant d'écarter un peu Allison.

-" Ecoute, je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais ?" Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

-" Oui je le sais" murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-" Mais j'ai besoin de Teresa dans ma vie, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer" fini-je.

-" Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait cette crise de jalousie, et d'avoir dis toutes ces choses à ton amie. Alors vas la retrouver, elle aussi à besoin de toi. Je serais à la maison avec Joshua."

Je lui souris et déposais un baiser sur son front avant de partir, n'oubliant pas d'embrasser le petit monstre et partis. Je devais aller voir Lisbon, je devais lui parler.

**- oooo -**

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Lisbon. Je payais le chauffeur, sortis du véhicule et me dirigeais vers la porte. Il y avait de la lumière provenant du salon et je jetais un œil à l'intérieur pour voir Teresa assise sur le canapé. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture, un pot de glace vide sur la table basse. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient brillants, elle avait pleuré et je savais pourquoi. Je frappais donc à la porte et attendis qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit dans la minute. Elle pleurait encore et je ne résistais pas. Je lui attrapais la main, l'attirais à moi et la plaquais contre mon corps. Elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour de ma taille et pleura dans mon torse. Je nous fis reculer dans l'appartement, fermant la porte de mon pied et nous dirigeais vers le canapé où nous nous installâmes.

Lisbon se serra plus contre moi, s'installant presque sur mes genoux et je resserrais mon étreinte. Je la laissais pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait, elle en avait besoin. J'avais moi aussi envie de pleurer, mais je gardais mes larmes pour moi. Je devais être fort pour elle, j'étais encore et toujours la cause de sa tristesse et ses larmes. Je ne savais plus vraiment pourquoi j'étais parti, pourquoi je lui avais infligé tant de souffrance. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, elle avait toujours veillé sur moi et je lui avais fait mal.

Peu à peu, ses larmes se tarirent et elle se décala un peu. Elle leva des yeux brillants vers moi et me sourit tendrement. Je lui rendis son sourire et me penchais vers elle pour lui embrasser le front. L'une de ses mains remonta pour se poser sur ma joue, m'envoyant une série de frissons à travers le corps. Des images de notre nuit me revinrent en mémoire et j'eu envie de recommencer. Mais je chassais cette idée. Ce n'était pas le moment, elle avait besoin de moi, pas de mon corps, du moins pas pour le moment.

-" J'ai eu peur Patrick" me souffla-t-elle.

-" Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi" lui répondis-je. " J'ai bien cru qu'il allait te tuer et que j'allais encore te perdre."

-" Et j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Pourquoi avoir fait ça Patrick, pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie comme ça ?"

-" Pour toi."

Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant à voir si je mentais ou non. Elle dut voir la sincérité en moi car elle se pencha vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissais envahir par tout un flot de sentiments et de sensations. Je vivais enfin de nouveau, Teresa était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je remontais une main que je plaçais dans ses cheveux et la rapprochais de moi. Elle se déplaça et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux sans jamais quitter mes lèvres. Je sentais une partie de mon corps revenir à la vie et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres.

-" Pas ce soir Patrick" souffla-t-elle en se dégageant. " Mais bientôt."

-" Je suis désolé Teresa, si j'avais sus ce que tu allais vivre…"

Mais elle me coupa en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-" Je comprends maintenant Patrick, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'en veux plus. Tu m'as fait mal en partant comme ça. Ce n'est pas tant ton départ qui m'a fait mal, mais ce silence. Tu aurais au moins pus me laisser un mot, me faire comprendre que tu ne regrettais pas."

Elle fit une petite pause et j'attendis. Elle avait encore des choses à dire et je n'allais pas la couper maintenant. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac et j'avais besoin de tout savoir.

-" J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu t'étais servis de moi, que tu avais eu ce que tu voulais et que tu étais partis après ça. J'ai cru que je n'étais qu'un moyen pour toi d'obtenir un peu de réconfort physique."

-" Teresa…"

-" Et quand je t'ai revu, j'ai eu envie de venir vers toi, de te prendre dans mes bras. Mais j'ai aussi ressentis toute cette peine."

Son corps était tremblant, elle se battait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle voulait rester forte et je l'admirais pour ça.

-" Je suis venue plus tard pour te voir, je voulais te parler et je t'ai vu avec Allison et son fils. J'ai cru que tu m'avais remplacée, que tu avais trouvé une femme qui pourrait te donner ce que je ne pouvais pas. Une famille."

J'avais une boule dans la gorge. Je ne parvenais pas à parler tant j'avais envie de pleurer. Elle avait souffert en silence et tout était de ma faute. Je me demandais encore pourquoi elle acceptait de me reprendre dans sa vie.

-" Mais Allison est venue me voir, elle m'a tout expliqué. Maintenant je sais tout et, même si je t'en veux encore un peu, ça partira. Je t'aime trop pour te reprocher toute ma vie tes erreurs passées. Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me faire autant de mal, parce que cette fois ce serait la fin."

Au lieu de lui répondre par des mots, je plongeais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais avec passion et amour. Elle était vraiment formidable, exceptionnelle. Elle m'avait pardonné alors que je devais être celui qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie pour mériter une femme comme elle. Elle s'écarta de moi, me prit la main et m'aida à me lever. Elle nous fit monter l'escalier vers sa chambre et nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Des souvenirs de la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici affluèrent devant mes yeux.

Teresa me fit avancer vers le lit. Elle me retira ma veste, doucement, puis elle s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise qu'elle défit en prenant tout son temps. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent ensuite à ma ceinture et la braguette de mon pantalon. Elle me l'enleva avant de s'occuper de ses propres vêtements. Je ne fis rien, je la regardais, fasciné. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant moi et mon regard gourmant. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire l'amour pour le reste de la nuit. Mais je respectais son choix. Elle avait dit pas ce soir et je ne ferais rien.

Elle me tendit une main que je pris et nous nous installâmes dans le lit. Elle vint se serrer contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse. Elle posa une main à l'endroit même de mon cœur qui battait étrangement vite. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille et la plaquais contre mon corps. Je me sentais bien, je me sentais revivre. Teresa était dans mes bras et je ne voulais plus jamais qu'elle ne parte.

Je sentis ses doigts venir retracer le contour du pansement que j'avais sur le ventre et je frissonnais. Elle releva les yeux vers moi.

-" Ça fait mal ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

-" Un peu" je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, même sur ça.

Elle me sourit et se pencha ensuite pour venir poser un baiser sur le pansement. Elle était si tendre avec moi que je sentis une bouffé d'émotions diverses m'envahir. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur mon ventre, mon torse, mon cou et fini sur mes lèvres. Elle se déplaça pour se retrouver sur moi et je retins une grimace et un gémissement lorsqu'elle appuya sur ma blessure. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je voulais la garder ainsi pour le reste de ma vie. Mais alors que je pensais que tout allait bien, que nous allions nous endormir comme ça, elle reprit la parole.

-" Et pour Allison ?"

-" Quoi Allison ?" Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-" Tu vis avec elle, tu élèves son fils. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup et qu'elle ne te laissera pas partir comme ça."

-" Je tiens à elle c'est vrai, mais c'est toi que j'aime et toi seule. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais elle finira par comprendre."

-" Elle va m'en vouloir."

-" Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait croire, elle savait depuis le début que c'était toi que j'aimais et que je reviendrais vers toi un jour."

-" Ça n'empêche pas les sentiments de naître. Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai rencontré je savais que tu aimais et que tu aimerais toujours ta femme. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre nous. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de toi."

Je comprenais ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait s'assurer qu'une autre personne ne souffrirait pas pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Je savais qu'elle serait prête à me laisser partir si cela voulait dire empêcher quelqu'un d'autre d'être malheureux. Mais je n'aimais pas Allison comme je l'aimais elle.

-" Teresa, celui qu'aime Allison c'est le souvenir de celui que j'étais avant, lorsque nous étions encore des enfants. Elle arrivera à m'oublier

et trouvera un homme bien, un homme qui l'aimera et qui aimera son fils."

-" Mais ça ne va pas être facile."

-" Je sais et je serai toujours là pour elle si elle a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Elle va avoir besoin d'aide pour se trouver un logement, un travail. Elle veut changer de vie et je l'y aiderais."

-" Je l'aiderais aussi."

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Elle était sérieuse, elle voulait aider la femme qui avait voulu lui voler l'amour de sa vie. Je ne l'en aimais que plus. Je l'embrassais encore une fois avant de m'installer confortablement dans le lit, la serrant contre moi. Nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait besoin de repos et moi aussi. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais emporter par le sommeil, Teresa confortablement installée sur moi. Je la sentis resserrer ses bras autour de moi et elle posa un baiser sur ma joue avant de se laisser elle aussi envahir par le sommeil.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**J'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir déçu avec le personnage d'Allison.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis.**

_Sweety 31/01/13_


	9. Chapter 8: Lisbon POV

**Salut les amis.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec un jour de retard, désolée.**

**Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires, je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous aimez ma fic. Bon, le début de ce chapitre va vous faire peur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette fic se finit bien.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Lisbon POV**

* * *

J'avais passé une nuit formidable, confortablement installée dans les bras de Jane. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ça m'arriverait de nouveau, mais c'était le cas. Je me tournais dans le lit lorsque la lumière du soleil vint se poser directement sur mes yeux encore clos. Je tendis la main vers l'autre côté du lit, mais elle retomba dans le vide. J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux pour trouver la place de Jane vide. Je sentis un point sur mon cœur. Il me l'avait refait, il était de nouveau partit et je me félicitais de n'avoir pas couché avec lui cette fois. J'avais mal, vraiment mal. Il m'avait pourtant promis de rester, de ne plus m'abandonner et c'est pourtant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Je me demandais encore pourquoi je lui avais fait confiance, pourquoi je m'étais laissée avoir ainsi. J'avais eu envie d'y croire, j'avais eu envie que ce soit vrai. J'avais tant besoin de lui dans ma vie que j'avais été prête à croire n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il me dirait. Mais maintenant, je me rendais compte que j'avais eu tort. Je m'étais infligée moi-même toutes ces souffrances et je devais y faire face seule à présent. J'avais toujours été seule dans ma vie, j'y étais habituée. Il fallait juste que je l'oublie, encore une fois.

Ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillais tout aussi rapidement et descendais l'escalier. Je pris mes affaires et quittais mon appartement. Je ne pris même pas le temps de boire mon café et je n'eu pas plus envie d'un thé. Je ne voulais plus me souvenir de lui, c'était fini. Il m'avait fait souffrir une fois de trop et je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner cette fois. Je montais dans ma voiture et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment du CBI. Le seul moyen pour moi de ne plus penser à lui était de travailler, comme je l'avais fait durant toute l'année passée.

Lorsque j'arrivais, mes collègues étaient déjà en plein travail et ils relevèrent tous des regards curieux vers moi. J'étais en retard, je le savais. Je passais rapidement devant eux en m'excusant mais n'attendis pas d'entendre leurs réponses. Je posais ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise et me mis immédiatement au travail. Mais alors que je commençais à lire les différents dossiers devant moi, un petit coup se fit entendre à la porte. Cho entra.

-" Je suis en retard et je m'excuse Cho" lui dit-je alors qu'il prenait place sur la chaise en face de moi.

-" On ne s'attendait pas à vous voir au travail aujourd'hui."

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, nous pensions tous que vous prendriez le jour de repos. Felger vous l'a dit hier."

-" Ah oui, c'est vrai" je me souvenais du coup de téléphone d'hier. " Mais je ne voulais pas rester seule à la maison."

-" Jane n'était pas avec vous ? Mais pourquoi ?"me demanda t-il ça.

-" Il…. Il est partit" soufflais-je.

Je vis Cho serrer les dents, une ombre passa sur son visage mais disparut bien vite. Je savais qu'il en voulait à Jane de m'avoir de nouveau abandonnée et qu'il serait prêt à lui faire comprendre son point de vue si jamais il le croisait. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça, je pouvais parfaitement prendre soin de moi-même. J'étais consciente que l'année passée prouvait le contraire, mais cette fois j'y arriverais.

-" Je vais bien Cho" le rassurais-je, bien que ma voix dise le contraire.

-" Vous êtes sûre ?" Il avait du mal à me croire.

-" Pas pour le moment, mais ça ira."

-" Bien."

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment avant que Cho se lève et quitte mon bureau. Je devais m'occuper l'esprit, je ne devais pas me laisser aller. J'ouvrais donc le premier dossier devant moi et me lançais. Je travaillais comme ça pendant une heure avant de me lever et de quitter mon bureau. J'avais besoin d'un café, je n'avais pas envie de thé. Mais lorsque je sortis de mon bureau, je vis Jane entrer dans l'open space et mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Il semblait inquiet, vraiment inquiet et j'eu envie d'aller vers lui et de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais ma colère envers lui remonta en flèche et je me dépêchais de m'éloigner.

J'entrais dans la cuisine le plus discrètement possible afin qu'il ne me voit pas. Je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Je me cachais dans l'angle du mur afin de pouvoir observer les réactions de mes collègues.

-" Où est-elle ?" Demanda Jane, et j'entendis la peur dans sa voix.

-" Pas ici" lui répondit Cho. " Et je te conseil de ne plus revenir."

-" Pourquoi ?" Il semblait blessé.

-" Tu l'as encore abandonnée et tu me demandes pourquoi ?"

-" Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles? Je suis partis acheter de quoi faire le petit déjeuner, mais il y avait du monde et quand je suis enfin rentré, elle était partie."

J'avais du mal à y croire. Avais-je été assez stupide pour croire qu'il serait partit ainsi après qu'il soit revenu ? Je me sentis mal, j'avais les yeux brillants.

-" Dis moi où elle est Cho, j'ai besoin de la voir" supplia Jane.

Je ne résistais pas plus longtemps, le ton de sa voix me faisait trop mal. Je le faisais souffrir et je ne le supportais pas. Je sortis de ma cachette et avançais vers lui, la tête basse, honteuse. Il se tourna vers moi et un sourire illumina son visage. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, il me suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-" Je suis désolée Patrick" soufflais-je.

-" Tu… tu as vraiment cru que je t'abandonnerais encore ?" Il avait mal.

-" Je… j'ai été stupide, j'en suis désolée."

Je sentis les premières larmes couler sur mes joues. Je n'osais pas le regarder, j'avais peur de sa réaction. J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille du peu de confiance que j'avais eu en lui. Mais contre toute attente, je sentis ses bras m'entourer la taille, son corps se coller au mien et ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux, savourant ce contact si désiré. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi avant que je m'écarte de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-" Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" Lui demandais-je timidement.

-" Pourquoi ? Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction, même si ça m'a fait mal de ne pas te trouver dans la chambre lorsque je suis rentré. J'ai eu peur."

-" Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai ressentis lorsque tu es partis."

Je n'avais pus garder ce commentaire pour moi, j'avais eu besoin de lui faire comprendre ce que moi j'avais ressentis un an plus tôt. Je vis son regard changer et devenir sombre, triste. Je posais donc une main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention.

-" Je te promets que ce n'était pas de la vengeance" le rassurais-je.

-" Je suis vraiment désolé Teresa" souffla-t-il.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je pus voir à quel point il s'en voulait, à quel point il regrettait. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et vins déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsque je m'écartais, un petit sourire se trouvait sur son visage.

-" Rentrons à la maison" lui dis-je.

-" Très bien."

Nous sortîmes de mon bureau et je souris à Cho pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il hocha la tête et se remit au travail.

**- oooo -**

Je me trouvais sur le canapé dans mon appartement, une tasse de thé à la main. Et oui, du thé. Lorsque nous étions arrivés chez moi, Patrick était allé directement dans la cuisine et m'avait préparé ce petit déjeuner qu'il voulait m'offrir. Nous avions mangé sur le canapé, en silence. Mais nos sourires parlaient pour nous. Je m'en voulais encore d'avoir douté de lui, mais il ne semblait plus m'en vouloir. Je décidais donc d'oublier ce moment de faiblesse et de profiter du moment présent.

Patrick revint vers moi, prit la tasse que j'avais dans les mains et m'aida à me lever. Je le suivis sans un mot, j'avais confiance en lui. Il nous fit monter l'escalier et nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et je le voulais aussi. Je me souvenais encore de cette nuit que nous avions partagée un an plus tôt, je n'avais jamais pu oublier. Comment le pouvais-je alors que j'en avais eu envie pendant des années. Je l'aimais depuis si longtemps, j'avais toujours tout gardé pour moi, ne pensant pas qu'un jour ce vœu deviendrait réalité.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et je pus voir l'envie dans son regard. Je me rapprochais doucement, posais une main sur son torse et de l'autre je le rapprochais de moi en la posant derrière sa tête. Je l'embrassais tendrement, collant mon corps au sien. Je lui fis savoir que j'avais autant envie que lui d'aller plus loin. Et comme la veille au soir, nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement avant de nous laisser aller sur le lit. Il vint s'installer sur moi, m'embrassant dans le cou tout en laissant ses mains descendre sur mon corps. Je fermais les yeux, laissais ma tête partir en arrière.

Les lèvres de Patrick trouvèrent ma poitrine, où il s'appliqua à m'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement. Je posais mes mains dans ses cheveux, plaquant son visage contre moi et me cambrais. Je sentais une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Je levais une jambe contre sa hanche et laissais nos intimités se rapprocher. Il grogna contre moi et je souris. Mais ne supportant plus de rester sans rien faire, je nous fis rouler sur le lit, me retrouvant sur lui. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux avant de plonger sur ses lèvres. Je bougeais mon bassin contre le sien, lui faisant ainsi comprendre ce que je voulais. Il me sourit et remonta le bas de son corps, entrant en moi avec délicatesse.

Nous étions bien, nous étions ensemble. Patrick bougeait doucement en moi, faisant revenir en moi toutes ces sensations que j'avais ressenties un an plus tôt. J'ouvrais les yeux pour pouvoir regarder son visage, pour voir ces beaux yeux bleus qui m'avaient tant manqué. Il me fixait, ses mains toujours sur mes hanches, m'aidant à bouger sur lui. Je sentis la chaleur en moi monter un peu plus et j'explosais. Je poussais un cri de plaisir et Patrick me suivit peu après. Je retombais ensuite sur lui, en sueur et heureuse. Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de rouler sur le côté, le faisant ainsi sortir de moi et je l'entendis grogner de mécontentement.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, sans un mot. Nos respirations étaient laborieuses, mais nous étions heureux. Je me couchais sur le ventre et posais ma tête sur son torse transpirant. Je laissais mes doigts dessiner des cercles invisibles sur son corps, le faisant frissonner. Au bout d'un moment, je relevais la tête vers lui. Il avait les yeux clos, mais un immense sourire était plaqué sur son visage. Je me redressais sur lui, posais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-" Je t'aime" lui soufflais-je, et il ouvrit les yeux.

-" Moi aussi Teresa" me répondit-il en me rendant mon baiser.

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus heureux que jamais.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux quelques heures plus tard, j'avais la tête toujours sur le torse de Patrick. A sa respiration, je sus qu'il ne dormait plus. Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait intensément et je me sentis rougir. Je me sentais plus heureuse que jamais, j'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais et nous venions de nous retrouver vraiment. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de me lever. Je l'entendis m'appeler, mais je ne me retournais pas et me rendais dans la salle de bain. Je mettais en route la douche et me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je fermais les yeux et je sentis des mains m'entourer la taille.

Patrick m'embrassa le cou, faisant remonter en moi le désir. J'en avais envie autant que lui, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire ça le reste de la journée. J'aimais être dans ses bras, j'aimais le sentir en moi. Mais je ne voulais pas passer la journée au lit, ou sous la douche. Nous avions encore des choses à faire et pour cela il nous fallait nous préparer. Alors, avec toute la peine du monde, je m'écartais de lui et commençais à me laver. Patrick grogna et en fit de même. Nous nous habillâmes en nous lançant des regards amoureux, comme deux adolescents. Je me sentais plus jeune et j'aimais ça.

Une fois prête, je descendis dans le salon, pris mon ordinateur portable et m'installais sur le canapé. J'étais décidée à aider Allison et je comptais profiter de ma journée de repos pour ça. Je commençais par la recherche d'un appartement. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas encore de travail, mais je savais déjà où elle pourrait en trouver un. Il me suffisait de lui trouver un logement pas trop loin. Je tombais sur un petit appartement pas trop cher et je notais les coordonnées. Je ne prendrais pas la décision pour elle, il faudrait qu'elle vienne avec moi pour le visiter.

J'entendis Patrick descendre l'escalier et venir s'installer à côté de moi. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser la joue. Il regarda l'écran de mon ordinateur avant de relever un regard interrogatif vers moi.

-" J'ai dis que je t'aiderais à lui trouver un logement et un travail" lui expliquais-je. " J'ai trouvé un appartement qui serait bien pour elle, mais il faudrait qu'elle vienne le visiter avec moi."

-" Tu es vraiment formidable Teresa" me répondit-il.

-" Elle a besoin d'aide et je sais que je peux l'aider. J'ai pensé que si je me portais garante pour elle, ce serait plus facile. Elle va aussi avoir besoin d'une crèche pour Joshua pendant qu'elle travaillera."

-" Mais elle n'a pas encore de travail."

-" C'est arrangé. Elle a un entretien d'embauche Lundi à dix heures."

Je posais mon ordinateur sur la table basse et me tournais complètement vers lui. Il était encore surpris et je pouvais le comprendre. J'en voulais encore un peu à Allison pour ses mots à l'hôpital, mais je pouvais la comprendre. Elle était très attachée à Patrick, elle le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur, et moi aussi. Je savais que Patrick aussi était attaché à elle et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. Cette femme avait besoin de nous pour ça et j'allais me donner au maximum.

-" Vas la voir, dis lui de me rejoindre à cette adresse" lui dis-je en lui tendant un bout de papier sur lequel j'avais noté l'adresse de l'appartement. " Je vais appeler l'agence."

-" Merci Teresa."

-" De rien. Allez, dépêches-toi, je suis certaine qu'elle meurt d'envie de te voir et toi aussi."

-" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une femme comme toi dans ma vie."

-" Je me le demande aussi et je remercierais jamais assez le ciel de t'avoir mis sur ma route."

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois puis Patrick se leva et partit. J'appelais aussitôt l'agence, prenais le rendez-vous et sortais à mon tour de l'appartement.

**- oooo -**

Je vis Jane arriver avec le taxi, Allison et Joshua avec lui. Ils sortirent du véhicule et vinrent vers moi. Je remarquais qu'Allison était mal à l'aise et je lui souris pour la rassurer. Elle s'arrêta en face de moi, la tête basse.

-" Bonjour Allison" la saluais-je.

-" Bonjour agent Lisbon" me salua-t-elle en retour.

-" Appelez-moi Teresa."

-" Teresa alors."

Patrick s'approcha de moi et m'entoura la taille. Cette fois c'est moi qui me sentis mal à l'aise, mais un sourire d'Allison me rassura. Un homme s'approcha de nous, un dossier à la main.

-" Madame Lisbon ? Je suis Nathan Randolph. Nous pouvons y aller si vous le voulez bien."

-" Oui, allons-y."

Nous suivîmes Mr Randolph dans l'appartement. Il commença par le salon. La pièce était spacieuse, lumineuse et elle donnait sur la cuisine par un petit comptoir. L'appartement était meublé, ce qui était parfait. Il y avait un couloir que nous empruntâmes. Il y avait quatre portes, la salle de bain, les toilettes ainsi que deux chambres. Mr Randolph ouvrit la première chambre et laissa Allison entrer. Un grand lit trônait au centre de la pièce, ainsi que deux tables de chevets. En face du lit, il y avait une commode et à côté une armoire murale. Juste à côté, une autre porte donnait sur une autre salle de bain. Il y avait également un petit balcon qui donnait sur la cour du lotissement.

Allison fit le tour de la pièce, ses yeux s'illuminant un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle examina absolument tout, sous les yeux heureux de Patrick. Je restais un peu en retrait. Je la regardais, j'étais heureuse pour elle. Puis, nous allâmes dans la seconde chambre qui était un peu plus petite. La pièce était vide, mais bientôt elle serait pleine, j'avais déjà trouvé un magasin pour tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour Joshua. La chambre avait elle aussi un placard mural, ce qui faciliterait le rangement et ferait gagner de la place pour les affaires du bébé.

Nous sortîmes ensuite dans le couloir et Allison fit savoir que l'appartement lui plaisait. Mr Randolph lui demanda des références, chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais lorsque je me proposais comme garante et qu'il vit les documents avec mes revenus, ma situation professionnelle, cela sembla lui suffire. Je signais les documents, ainsi qu'Allison et il lui donna les clés avant de partir.

Allison se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle avait quelques larmes aux yeux et elle donna Joshua à Patrick avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serrais contre moi, heureuse pour elle. Lorsqu'elle me relâcha, elle reprit son fils dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front, lui soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille.

-" Si nous allions manger" proposa Patrick.

-" Bonne idée" approuvais-je.

-" Mais attendez" nous coupa Allison, "je n'ai pas encore de travail, comment je vais faire pour payer le loyer ?"

-" Je vous ai obtenu un entretien d'embauche au service d'entretien du CBI pour Lundi matin et dans l'après-midi, vous avez un autre rendez-vous pour une crèche dans laquelle je suis certaine que Joshua se sentira bien" la rassurais-je.

-" Comment pourrais-je vous remercier Teresa ?"

-" Tout simplement en étant heureuse et en rendant ce petit bonhomme heureux. Vous avez pris soin de Patrick pendant un an et je sais que vous êtes très attachée à lui. Je voulais m'assurer que vous seriez toujours dans sa vie."

Mes mots lui apportèrent de nouvelles larmes aux yeux. Elle me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, puis nous partîmes manger. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, tout comme à nous et j'étais heureuse que tout s'arrange enfin. Patrick était revenu dans ma vie, il y resterait à présent. Allison serait toujours là pour lui et je serais là pour elle. A nous tous, nous étions une famille et je savais que nous pourrions toujours compter les uns sur les autres.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Il ne reste a présent qu'un chapitre et comme je suis gentille, vous l'aurez demain.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 02/02/13_


	10. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Salut a tous.**

**Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

**Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé cette fic, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Merci encore a tous pour tout vos commentaires.**

**Je vous en posterais une nouvelle dans quelques jours, mais pour le moment j'ai pas mal de soucis personnels, donc je préfère attendre un peu d'avoir plus de temps.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _Jane est partit depuis un an et Lisbon ne s'en remet pas. Mais lorsqu'une enquête les réunis de nouveau, que se passera-t-il? Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner son dépars?_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_"Un an. Cela faisait un an que Jane était rentré, qu'il avait refait surface dans ma vie. Un an que je lui avais pardonné d'être parti, de m'avoir abandonnée. Et cela faisait aussi un an que nous vivions ensemble. La cohabitation n'avait pas été facile, nous avions eu des disputes. Mais qu'importe. Le plus important était que nous étions ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire."_

Lisbon posa le stylo qu'elle avait dans les mains et ferma son carnet. Elle avait encore des choses à écrire, mais plus tard. Elle savait qu'il lirait son carnet, c'était même comme une sorte de jeu entre eux. Elle écrivait ce qu'elle pensait et il lisait. Mais ce qu'elle avait à dire était bien trop important pour qu'elle le laisse le découvrir ainsi.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre. Elle était heureuse, très heureuse. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été rose, elle n'avait pas toujours été heureuse. Elle avait eut une belle enfance, jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. Les choses avaient changé par la suite. Son père avait changé et à cause de lui, elle avait été malheureuse. Mais elle s'était battue pour devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et elle en était fière.

Elle était devenue flic, elle était entrée au CBI. Elle était devenue chef d'équipe et ses collègues et elle avaient une belle carrière. Un jour, Jane était arrivé dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé. Au début elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter, mais les années passantes lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Et même s'il lui avait fait mal en partant ainsi sans rien lui dire, même si elle avait pleuré pour lui pendant des mois, il était là. Il était revenu pour elle et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui.

Et maintenant, un an après son retour, elle avait la plus belle des nouvelles à lui apprendre. Du moins elle l'était pour elle, mais le serait-elle pour lui ? Elle s'était toujours crut trop âgée pour avoir des enfants, et avec son travail… Elle s'était fait une raison. Mais à présent, la vie lui offrait cette chance d'avoir un enfant bien à elle et elle ne la laisserait pas passer. Pour Jane c'était différent. Il avait déjà été père, mais il avait perdu sa merveilleuse petite fille. Serait-il prêt à avoir un autre enfant ?

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet. Ils avaient toujours fait attention, sauf une fois. La journée avait été difficile, leur enquête encore plus et elle avait voulu oublier en buvant. Elle ne le faisait jamais, cela lui rappelait trop son père et ce qu'il était devenu. Mais ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. De plus, elle s'était disputée avec Jane à cause d'une broutille et elle ne pensait pas le voir de la soirée. Mais il était rentré, ils s'étaient encore disputés et cela avait fini avec elle plaquée contre le mur et Jane l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de peau accessible.

Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et deux mois plus tard, elle se découvrait enceinte. Elle était étonnée qu'il n'ait encore rien deviné, mais cela lui laissait la possibilité de lui dire elle-même. Et elle savait déjà comment elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle avait tout prévu. Elle allait lui préparer à diner, chandelles, musique douce, lumière tamisée. Elle allait sortir le grand jeu et elle lui annoncerait à la fin du repas. Il comprendrait tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais elle voulait faire les choses bien.

Lisbon se leva du bureau et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle s'était sentie mal ce matin, alors elle était restée à la maison. Jane l'avait juste embrassée en lui disant que si elle n'allait pas mieux, qu'elle n'hésite pas à l'appeler. Il était donc au travail et il ne rentrerait pas avant encore trois heures. Elle avait déjà préparé le repas, il ne lui suffirait qu'à faire réchauffer le tout. En attendant, elle allait prendre un bain et se préparer.

**- oooo -**

Jane ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Lisbon ne soit pas là, il n'avait personne à embêter. Elle n'allait pas bien, ce matin encore elle avait vomit alors qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Il se faisait du souci pour elle, il n'aimait pas la savoir malade. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle ne voulait simplement pas le lui dire et c'est-ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle le tenait éloigné volontairement, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à la situation, à ce qui pouvait la pousser à lui cacher la vérité.

Il entendit les pas de Cho s'approcher de son canapé et il releva les yeux vers lui. Son collègue le fixa un moment avant de prendre la parole.

-" On a pas de nouvelle affaire, tu peux partir."

-" Et si jamais il y en a une qui arrive ?" Questionna Jane.

-" Tu n'es pas concentré de toute façon, tu ne nous sers pas à grand-chose."

-" Sympa."

-" Tu t'inquiètes pour Lisbon et tant que tu ne sauras pas ce qui se passe, tu ne nous serviras à rien, alors rentre."

Jane ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il était impatient d'arriver, il lui tardait de voir Lisbon et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Depuis son retour un an plus tôt, depuis qu'elle avait accepté de le reprendre dans sa vie, il faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle ne le regrette pas. Mais lorsqu'elle s'éloignait ainsi de lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'inquiétait vraiment, il avait peur pour sa santé.

Il arriva au parking, monta dans sa voiture et roula aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme où il s'était installé avec elle. Il ne prit pas la peine de respecter les limitations de vitesse, il voulait juste la voir. Il se souvenait encore de son teint pale ce matin, lorsqu'il lui tenait les cheveux pendant qu'elle vidait le contenu de son estomac. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était malade, cela faisait un bon bout de temps. Au début il pensait qu'elle avait mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et que ça passerait. Mais après plus d'un mois ainsi, il n'y croyait plus trop. Il l'avait envoyé chez le médecin et elle lui avait dit que ce n'était que de la fatigue. Mais là non plus il n'y croyait pas.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, la solution lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle n'était pas malade. Elle vomissait tous les matins, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, elle avait du mal à manger et pourtant elle avait prit du poids. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose et il s'insulta intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il était déjà passé par là avant, il aurait dut y penser avant. Mais il avait eut si peur pour elle que ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit.

Il ralentit un peu, plus besoin de se presser. Teresa allait bien, plus que bien. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'appartement. Il gara la voiture, en sortit pour se diriger ensuite vers la porte. Il entra doucement et fut accueillit par une bonne odeur de lasagne. Lorsqu'il avança plus dans l'appartement, il vit que la table était mise, une table pour un diner romantique. Un an. C'était l'anniversaire de leur un an ensemble et elle avait tout préparé pour le fêter. Cette femme était formidable.

Il monta à l'étage mais trouva que c'était bien trop silencieux. Mais il savait où il pourrait la trouver. Il entra dans la salle de bain et sourit en voyant son corps allongé dans la baignoire. Elle avait les yeux clos, mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et Jane pouvait entendre les notes de 'More than words'. Il aimait cette chanson, c'était sur elle qu'ils avaient dansé pour la première fois ensemble. Il se souvenait encore de la tête qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'il lui avait proposé, mais elle avait fini par accepter.

Il s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant la baignoire. Il passa une main sur sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux tout en retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

-" Salut ma belle, tu vas mieux ?" Lui demanda-t-il sans retirer sa main de sa joue.

-" Ça va oui mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

-" Cho m'a renvoyé à la maison, c'était calme" lui répondit-il.

-" Dis plutôt que tu ne parvenais pas à te concentrer" rit-elle.

-" Y a de ça aussi" admit-il.

Elle se leva de la baignoire et put ainsi confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Il posa une main sur son ventre, sentant avec plaisir les nouvelles courbes de sa compagne. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre avant de les relever vers lui, rougissante. Elle n'avait pas honte de sa nudité, mais plutôt de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt. Il savait tout et elle n'avait pas eut la chance de lui dire elle-même.

-" Tu es enceinte" dit-il simplement.

-" Oui" souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir, il l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte qu'elle lui rendit avec amour. Il la serra avec douceur contre lui, prenant soin de ne pas trop appuyer sur son ventre. Il y avait un petit bout de lui en elle, ainsi qu'un bout d'elle-même. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarta de lui.

-" Tu… tu es heureux ?" Demanda-t-elle quand même.

-" Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer" lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de la prendre dans es bras et de la conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Elle leur avait préparé un diner qu'il ne se voyait pas refuser.

**- oooo -**

Jane courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il bousculait les gens, mais s'en fichait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, Teresa. Il avait besoin de la voir, de savoir qu'elle allait bien. On l'avait appelé alors qu'il était sur le terrain avec ses collègues. Ni une ni deux, il avait planté l'équipe sur place et était partit pour l'hôpital. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Teresa avait perdu les eaux et qu'elle avait été conduite à l'hôpital. Ce qui lui faisait peur, elle n'était qu'à sept mois et demi de grossesse, c'était trop tôt, du moins pour lui. Les médecins les avaient prévenus qu'en raison de son âge elle devait faire attention, ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Il aurait voulu rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais elle l'avait poussé à aller travailler. Alors il avait fait ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant il s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas été au travail, il aurait put prendre soin d'elle. Mais maintenant n'était pas le temps des regrets. Maintenant il avait besoin de la voir et savoir qu'elle et le bébé allaient bien. Il arriva enfin devant l'accueil et se jeta presque sur l'infirmière.

-" Teresa Lisbon, où est-elle ?"

-" Un instant" elle fouilla dans son ordinateur et releva les yeux vers lui. " Elle est en salle de travail. Et vous êtes ?"

-" Son compagnon et le père de son enfant" répondit-il essoufflé.

-" Vous êtes Mr Jane ?" Il acquiesça. " Elle ne cesse de vous demander."

Elle lui indiqua la direction et il repartit en courant. Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait, mais le bébé était sur le point d'arriver et elle avait besoin de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle, il expliqua à l'infirmière qui il était et elle lui donna une tenue qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler. Il entra ensuite et se précipita vers elle.

-" Teresa, je suis là" murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

-" Patrick, le bébé… il est trop tôt" pleura-t-elle.

-" Ça va aller Teresa, tout va bien se passer" tenta-t-il de la rassurer, même s'il avait peur lui aussi. " Ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle lui sourit et grimaça l'instant d'après lorsqu'une violente douleur la transperça de part en part. Elle serra la main de Jane fort dans la sienne, lui coupant presque la circulation. Mais il ne dit rien, souffrant avec elle. Le médecin leur lança un regard compatissant avant de s'occuper de la jeune femme. Il donna des instructions que Lisbon suivit de son mieux, même si la douleur était effroyable. Et au bout de plus d'une heure de souffrance, un cri perça la pièce et Lisbon retomba sur le lit, ne lâchant pas la main de son compagnon.

Puis, le médecin posa sur elle un ravissant nourrisson, un petit garçon qui cessa de pleurer à l'instant où il se retrouva sur la poitrine de sa maman. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était si heureuse. Jane ne put non plus retenir ses larmes de joies. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la petite joue du bébé, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Cet enfant venait compléter sa famille, leur famille. Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec amour.

-" On a un fils" souffla-t-elle.

-" Oui, un merveilleux petit garçon" répondit-il en lui donnant un autre baiser. " Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?"

-" Peter, comme mon père." Voyant l'étonnement dans ses yeux, elle s'expliqua. " Mon père était un homme bon avant la mort de ma mère."

-" Peter c'est parfait."

Et ça l'était. Leur vie était parfaite. Ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient un enfant. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Toutes les épreuves passées ne comptaient plus à présent, la vie venait de leur offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Cette seconde chance dont-ils avaient toujours rêvé, il l'avait enfin. Ils feraient tout pour ne pas la gâcher.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 04/02/13_


End file.
